The Me you Never Knew Existed
by anastasia licon
Summary: On a calm day at the Cullen house, the truth about Bella's past is revealed. The past she knew one day she would face with her head held high, while taking on the responsibility of the entire Wizarding World, but is she ready?
1. Worry

Okay so this is My first Story I hope you all like it It's a crossover of Harry Potter and Twilight

Summary: On a calm day at the Cullen house, the truth about Bella's past is revealed. The past she knew one day she would face with her head held high, and taking on the responsibility of the entire Wizarding World, is she prepared? How will her new family react to the past she hid from everyone?

I do not Own Harry potter or Twilight or anything that pertains to the books. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer and J.K Rowling

* * *

><p>It was a reletively calm day in the Cullen house-hold. Well as calm as you can get with eight vampires, one half-vampire, half-human child, and two shape-shifting wolves. Edward was playing some unrecognizable song on the piano, filling the house with calmness from his music. The peacefulness of his music brought a sertin serenity to the house, or maybe it was jasper with his little quirk of being able to manipulate and feel emotions. The vampre in question was currently having a long complicated chess match with his wife Alice. Lucklily for him her ability of seeing the future was curently being blocked out by Renesmee and the wolves. Emmett and Rosalie where snuggled up on the couch watching a movie. Carlisle was sitting on the love seat reading a thick book on cell theory, even though he probably knew more than the author himself. Esme was in the dining room, on the table with architectural designs spread out in front of her, while humming in tune with Edward's playing. Renesmee was teaching Seth and Jacob a new complicated word game she had invented. It was the perfect picture of ease, except for one one cullen. Bella, she looked calm to everyone on the outside. She stood with her back to everyone else seeming to be watching the clouds slowly drift by. What the others didn't know was what was lurking inside, nerves, anxiety, fear, and anticipation all rolled into one. She was using every ounce of power to keep her emotions in check for fear that Jasper would sense all her emotions. If Jasper felt all of it, surely edward would read his mind and know something was wrong. She had been tring her best to make sure that no one in the family suspected something was amise, but she knew that they suspected not all was happy in bella land. The same same thought kept running through her mind over and over again.<p>

Where on earth was Harry?

Why hadn't he contacted her yet?

For over a year since he had gone on his mission he had made it an utter priority to make contact with her three, or twice a week, but it had been 2 weeks since she had heard from him.

She was so worried!

Was he okay?

Had he been hurt?

or Ron?

Hermione?

Had the final confrontation started?

NO! that's not possible she needed to be there, the prophecy stated that both she and harry had to be there for Voldemort to be conquered.

Would Harry break his promise and go on without her?

NO! he had sworn on their parents grave that he wouldn't dare do that! But then where was he for merlin's sake?

Of course she was fully aware that there was always that possibility that she might die.

She knew she would try her damnest to make sure that didn't happened.

She would try her hardest to make sure to come back to the people she loved!

She also knew that if she must she would put down her life for her first family the one that first made her feel safe!

She couldn't be selfish and try to cling to the happy life she had here while others where dieing for her!

what about Molly? Arthur? Fred and George? Ron? Hermione? Luna? Ginny? Dean? Seamus? Tonks? Lupin? Teddy? Hagrid? all the professors at Hogwarts? The whole wizarding community for goodness sake!

She knew everyone here would be okay

They had to be for her sake!

Nessie and Edward had each other they loved each other so much i just knew they would be okay.

Besides, Nessie also had the whole cullen family, Two werewolf packs, Charlie, and alot of other vampires that would defend her if need be.

She also knew of course that Edward would be the one to take it the hardest. He would be hurt by her decision, for merlin's sake the last time he thought she had died he had tried to kill himself. But now he had Nessie to take care of, he wouldn't dare abandon her.

Of course they would find out what happened, she had made Arthur and Molly promise her that is she and Harry did die-if he died so would she, and if he survived so would she no matter what-they would come and tell the Cullens EVERYTHING, she swore that they would one day they would know the truth, even if everybody in the ministry refused, she would find a way. They would know why she had the decision she had made, also they needed to know why she couldn't have told them anything herself before. How she had made an Unbreakable Vow with Harry to not tell anyone about what she is or anything that had to do with magic, when she went into hiding.

Thinking back Bella was never sure what exactly happened first or in what order, or maybe they all happened at the same time, she wasn't sure. Upstairs she could hear her Gold Galleaon beeping that it was an emergency, and if she could hear it she was 100% sure that everyone else could. They heard a very distant POP from the forest. Then they smelt it! It wasn't quite Human, but nobody had ever smelt it before, excpet for bella of course. To her it smelt like parchment, broom handle, and chocalte frogs, it smelt like home. She felt Everyone behind her tense and get ready to attack. She felt jacob about to transform to tell the pack to prepare for an attack. She knew of course what they all feared and thought was happening, The Volturi. Ever since we had embarrassed them we feared they would try randomly to attack us one day, trying to eliminate us. I had to stop them and tell them there was no danger, for them anyways, as long as no one in the wizarding world knew about their existance. I turned around and faced everyone they all looked tense and shot me curious looks for my slight relaxed stance.

"guys please nothing is going to happened, I promise"

I said the last part a little more fiercly that intended. It was true I refused to let anything happened to my family.

They all shot me incredulous looks. I was about to open my mouth to explain it to them, when I heard the beeping again upstaires, it was getting louder and louder, it must be urgent!

"Shit!" I said as I dashed for the stairs, as fast as my legs could take me. I felt everyone follow me upstaires, momentairly forgetting the strange smell, but I couldn't worry about them right now. If the Galleon was beeping so hard then that meant it was time, time for the war to begin. Of course Bella knew it had been going on for over a year inside the castle thanks to Luna, Neville, and Ginny, they had kept Dumbeldore's army alive. She had been trying to keep up with them while reading her Galleon everytime Neville sent a message. Harry was here and close, I had told him to never come without a warning, he knew my family was diffrent, of course, my whole family knew about it. You can imagine the convincing i had to do to get them to not come barging in the house when I told them I was pregnant and was planning to become an immortal. If he had come without a warning then that mean it was time and I had a little less than five minutes to prepare. I needed to change into my robe, get my wand, and my Gold Galleon.

I thought all this just while dashing upstaires and into Edward's old room. This is where I had hidden my old stuff. In a drawer than had been hexed so that if anyone even tried to open it they would immediatly forget all about it and leave. I opened the drawer feeling everyone behind me, watching me.

Inside was my Gryffindor robe, I thought I might as well show of the fact that I'm a proud Gryffindor if i'm going to be facing Slytherin's heir. I slowly took it out basking in the feel of the robe and the memories I had made in the place I once called my only home. I carefully unfolded it. I heard the rest of my family including Jacob and Seth gasp as I put on the perculiar clothing. I knew they though i must be going crazy, because come on what sane person weres robes in this time of age?

Then i reached for my wand my whole arm was tingling expeccting the warm rush I felt when I touched my wand. It was almost vibrating with anticipation. Like it knew that it was about to be reunited with it's two brothers. One that it had shared so many wonderful memories with. While the other it had feared and battle so many times without any results. Like it knew it was about to commit it's first death and was willing to do it for me and my family.

I silently slipped my Galleon in my pocket, but not before reading the message Neville had sent out.

_Potter 1 back, waiting for 2, battle for freedom at Hogwarts!_

So they where waiting for me, not only that but Harry, Hermione, and Ron had found the Horcruxes. Wich meant they where waiting for me at the castle, where waiting for me and Harry to defend them and take down the worst threat the wizarding world had ever faced. I was willing to do this for them. For the people who had first given me a home and love.

I then turned around to face my second family it was almost time for me to say goodbye, forever maybe.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed my first story please review honestly, how else will i get better?<p>

and tell me if you like!

love,

anastasia


	2. Goodbyes

Okay guys here's chapter two I hope you like it

I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter or anything that pertains to it. It all belong to Stephanie Meyer and J.K Rowling

* * *

><p>I saw so many emotions on their faces, Shock, Suspicious, and Fear. Alice was shocked, I knew why, she saw my whole future dissapear. My future was obviously intertwined with voldemorts'.I can only asume the reason being, his Occlumency abilities have grown to block out all attacks on not only his mind, but body coming from a mind. Jasper looked at me in a very suspicious way, it was probably since he could feel my determination and nervousness, but no fear like everyone else, no I was not afraid to die for people I loved. I was more nervous what would happened if me and Harry failed, and what my family would do if I died. He was used to knowing why people felt the way they did, but since they knew nothing of what was going on he was obviously confused. I could see pure fear in Edward's face he knew something bad was going to happened, and he could tell it had to do with me. I was about to open my mouth to say something to ease their fears. When A magnificent white stag burst into the room. It towered over everyone including Emmett, trust me not an easy thing to do. It magnified power and radiated pureness. It made me want to break down and cry. Over the loss of mine and Harry's innocence at such a young age. About how I hadn't been able to cast my own Potronus-a stag that matched Harry's and our father's Animagus form-for so long. I ached to cast my own.<p>

Jasper was instently in front of Alice in a fighting crouch. The same was said for Emmett in front of Rosalie. Jacob and Seth where standing in front of Nessie ready to defend her. Carsile, on the other hand had moved in front of esme, but was standing still, almost rigid. Edward was looking at me urgently, seeing how close I was to the pure white animal that could pass through walls, He reached over to me about to pull me behind me. He grabbed my wrist but I pulled free of him

"Bella!" he hissed. which caused everyone else to hiss and the wolves to growl "get behind me we don't know what that thing is, it could be dangerous!"

I waved of his worries as I got closer to the stag that matched my own patronus. I raised my head and said in clear-cut and confident voice

"Speak your message!"

"Isabella" everyone either hissed or growled at the voice coming from the stag. I hushed them so I wouldn't miss any part of the message, I knew it was urgent "It is time! time for our death! I know you have a family and wish to stay with them, but I also know you know what we where born to do,what we were destined for. I know you know what we must do for the ones we love. But" here his commanding voice was replaced by a soft gentle one " don't worry we'll be together we'll face him head held high, hand-in-hand. If we must, we'll die together, but we will die defending what we belive and what's right. I'll give you a little time to say your goodbyes, i know they will be hard. Espically since you are still directed to not tell them anything by dumbledore, you know what he told us, not until he is dead! Also, please hurry I belive that the shape-shifters have smelt my sent and are fast approching me and are ready to attack, I will not attack them unless they do so first. I'll be waiting in the forest Isabella. I love you"

with that the message ended. I could feel the shock almost resonating from my family over what they had just heard and witnessed. A small sob escaped my mouth, because I knew what i must do. Edward reached for me about to comfort me, or perhaps he thought that the stag had somehow hurt me, but I pulled away from him. I went closer to the stag. much to everyone's protest. I said in clear voice.

"Take this message back to him" the stag nodded "yes I have been prepering for this time, I knew it would come, I will happily die next to you, if it's what we must do. I know that I cannot tell them anything yet, but I hope that Arthur and Molly remember their promise of what must be done. I will meet you in a couple of minutes, if the wolved come tell them that Bella said you where a friend. Yes,...I love you too"

I reached over to the stag and rubbed his head and saw him nuzzle up to my familiar touch. He then turned around and headed towards Harry.

I knew that right now I couldn't think about anything because then I would falter and refuses to go, so I blocked my head from my own thoughts, not an easy feat, and turned to face the worried looks of my family. I knew I had little time to tell them what needed to be said. I also knew this might be the last time I ever see them again.

I walked over to Jasper who was still looking at me suspicously. I held out my hand to him. he started at it for a moment, confused. Then he tooke it and I grasped it with both my hands and stared at him with a hurried desperation, he must understand!

"Jasper thank you for your friendship, I will always think of you as a brother, please take care of the family, please be just as cautious while I'm away..."I hesitated just in case I was saying to much, but they needed to be prepared, I tried to word my next sentence very carefully "You MIGHT have some visitors I'm not sure but you must make sure there are only two, maybe four but no more! no more than four! A man and a women both red-heads. Their names are Molly and Arthur, I'm not sure if they will bring more, they will know the password which is, 'Godric's Hallow', do you understand me Jasper? it is imperative you be careful while I am away" I knew I must make this clear to Jasper he was the most cautious next to carlisle, but he was far to trusting, so I had to make sure they would be safe.

he stared at me for a little bit, hesitating, but then he nodded as I pleaded with my eyes.

Next was Emmett I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and whispered "Emmett you big goof-ball. I love you like a brother and I know that just like Jasper you'll defend them all with you life please do so"

he stared at me "Bella what is happening? where are you going? what that voice said-"

I cut him off and told him what Dumbeldore had once said to me and Harry "All in due time my friend, all in due time"

I looked behind him and saw Rosalie staring at me open-mouthed. I went up to her and hugged her, slowly she hugged me back. "Rosalie please take care of Nessie, and don't let everybody mope around, and if you must i give you permission to yell at them, espically if I dont-" I cut my self of knowing I was about to say _If I don't come back_ I knew everyone had caught my slip-up, knew what i was about to say but she ignored me and gave me a determined nod

I went up to Esme, as soon as I reached her she began with questions

"Bella what is going on? where are you going? Don't you dare go if you are in any danger! We will come with you-"

"NO! I pratically yelled at her, her face was shocked as much as everyone elses. They had never heard me sounding so demanding, but I would never allow them! They will never face Voldemort! that was mine and Harry's responsibilty. We alone would bare the hatred and sorrow of this war, we must do this for everyone who had already done so much for us. For everyone who had died for freedom. We must!

"Esme you are my mother no matter what. You must take care of this family like you have been doing for so long! You will not go with me! I WILL NOT let anyone of you die! I REFUSE to let anything happened to any one of you!" I felt the shock of everyone around me. I had sounded so forceful and overwhelming that no one dared to argue with me, which is what I wanted. I gave Esme a fierce hug, she hugged me back just as fiercelly

I turned to Carlisle, he was looking at me with so much worry, the worried you give your children when you knew something bad was about to happened.I love him so much like the father I never had the oppurtunity to have. I always imagined that if my father had, had the oppurtunity to raise me and Harry he would have been just like Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I know how much you enjoy finding out something new and soon your in for the shock of your life." I smiled gently at him, I think carlisle would have a heart attack, if possible, when he found out the existance of a whole group of people with magical powers. He's going to be as bad as Arthur and his muggle obsession. "I will always think of you as my father" I gave him a hug which he returned, I didn't miss the sorrow on his face.

I faced Seth and Jacob. They where staring at me with mouths ajar. I would have chuckled if not for the stressful situation.

"Guys close your mouths or flies are going to fly in."

They quickly snapped their mouths shut Jacob stepped in front of me with a certain determination. I recognized that face, it was the one he had when he decided he was going to face The Newborn Army.

"Isabella Marie Swan" I knew it was serious, because come on! you always know it's serious when someone says your full name. It's almost a set in stone rule of life. "you will stay here and stay with your dam bloodsucking family, because you love them and would never put youself at risk, and cause us all to worry. You also have to stay for Nessie! I have no idea what's going on but I know it's dangerous and as your official Best Friend I forbid you to go" I smiled up at him! God this hurt, leaving them!

NO! I can't think of that now! I hugged Jacob around the waist just as I had Emmett "I love you too Jacob Please take care of Nessie! please!" I repeated as i could sense he was about to argue back at me. he solemly nodded

I pulled Seth into a hug "Seth my little brother take care of Jacob you know how impulsive he can be"

he ruffled my hair "Sure Bells, you know I would never let anything happened to this idiot" I smiled at him

Okay now I knew the hardest goodbyes where about to happened to I stealed myself and walked over to face my Sister, Alice

automatically she started rambling

"Listin Bella I'm not allowing you to go anywhere! You hear me! I don't know where you think you're going! especially in that hideous robe thing! I mean come on why would you even wear that! Besides that you know you're not going because I saw you're future disapear-" Here I heard everyone gasp, they had no idea that this was going to be so serious, whatever I was of to do. I just knew that everyone would no longer let me leave peacefully. Damn it!

"Listin Alice I love you so much like a sister, but I'm going no matter what any of you try okay?" I didn't wait for her answer "I'll try my hardest to come back in one piece and then you'll all know what's going on. But i'm begging you please just let me leave I need to do this!"

I was practically begging. Alice was staring at me with big doe eyes, suddenly she stealed herself

"NO! Bella I'm not letting you leave this house when I know you could get hurt do you understand me!"

I just nodded I knew this was not going to be easy I was going to have to escape them. I knew they would not let me go so easily. Now more than ever that they thought I was going to die. Thanks alot Alice!

I ignored her and turnes to Renesemee who was now staring at me with tearful eyes! My baby! Oh god how am I going to say goodbye to her! My angel! her and Edward are my life! Maybe if I tell Harry I can't go and have to be with my family, My daughter! maybe he would understand and he'd let me stay.

WHAT on earth am I thinking I just said I would go no matter what I can't falter on that because I don't want to destroy this family when so many families had already been destroyed because of me and Harry, but i would protect this one!

Renesmee was almost as tall as me so I didn't have to bend down to hug her. She gently touched my cheek with her hand

_Mama please don't go_

That one thought came so close to making me falter, but I would not let that happened!

"I love you baby girl. You mean the world to me! do you understand?"

she nodded solemly while tears ran down her cheeks!

One more, that's it just one more. but the most important of them all. I knew that he was not going to let me go peacefully. Not after Alice's vision. I was not going to be able to talk to him I knew without a doubt that if he begged me I would stay with them. I would beg Harry to go without me. I could not allow that.

I walked over to him he was ready to start talking and was glaring at me rather fiercly. But I ignored all that and grabbed his shirt, pulled him to me and gave him a passionate kiss. It was urgent almost full of desperation. I know it reminded him of when he kissed me beofre he left, or when we got split up during the James incident. Only this time it would be me leaving. For a moment he was stunned but then he grabbed my waist and crushed me to him so tightly I thought he was trying to mold us together so I couldn't leave.

With this last kiss, memory. I pushed him away with all my strength making him fly to the wall. Without a second glance I dashed for the door downstairs. I felt everyone behind me trying to catch me. I was right when I said they wouldn't let me go. None of them had actually intended to let me go. But with my newborn strength I was faster but Edward was fast approching. I had to speed up, I put as much strength in my legs as possible and pushed myself to go faster.

Finally I smelled Harry getting closer. Then with enhanced eyes I saw him, he looked the same to me Jet-black hair, constantly messy no matter how one tried to fix it. Bright green eyes that reminded everyone so much of mom. His clothes where a bit on the dirty and grungy side, but I guess living on the run does that to you. For a second I felt guilty while he had been living it rough. I had been living a happy life, a comfortable life.

He was surrounded by the wolves and I knew he was trying to reason with them. But they where far to teritorial to listing to him. They where about to launch themselves at him. When I burst through the woods they all turned and saw me

"MOVE!"

I yelled. Almost as though it was a reflex the wolves moved away from me and Harry. I could only guess that my voice reminded them of the Alpha comand

Right now I didn't have time to have a happy reunion with my brother. No matter how badly I wanted to go and hug him!

I ran to Harry while yelling at the same time

"Harry we have to Apparate, their following me!"

I finally reached him and quickly grabbed his hand

It felt so familiar, no matter how old we had gotten, his hands were still the same, no matter if I am a vampire. I could still feel his warm palm and his rough fingers, from all the flying he had done. All the times he had tried to fight with his hand because someone was picking on me, before we knew what we were

Just as Edward and everybody else burst throught the woods. Automatically Edward ran and grabbed my hand.

I felt the familiar pull and knew we where about to Apparate.

Then everything went black as I desperatly tried to make edward let go!

* * *

><p>I hope you Like chapter 2 and please review honestly!<p>

and thank you to everybody who reviewed my story. It means a lot to me that you all enjoyed my first story!

love,

Anastasia


	3. Appearance

Okay Guys here's chapter 3, but before starting I really need to explain some things to all of you so you understand the story.

I changed some things from the books

that happened in all the twilight books, happened withing a year. Yes I know that makes no sense, but please bare with me I need it be that way to fit my story.

2. Fred didn't die in my story for two reasons: a) I am way to attached to the twins and can't bare to part from them. b)I'm going to need a little humor in this story, due to some of the more serious topics in the story. The twins will bring the perfect amount of humor to my story

3. (maybe) I might be bringing some other character back that don't die in my story, we'll see how this goes. Also I might be killing off some other character, If I do kill of some of the character that you really love, I'm sorry and don't take any offense.

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or anything that pertains to Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling

and let the story commence.

* * *

><p>Epov<p>

It had been a week since my Bella had left without making any sense of what we had witnessed and heard that fateful day. The day I saw in Alice's vision as she ran towards that man and then nothing. That was it her future completely disappeared. It's still shocking really how it was such a calm day, a peaceful day. The kind of day when nothing wrong is supposed to happened. Everything was supposed to be happy, not perfect, but happy after the Volturi confrontation. Things where never suppose to go so wrong. I thought we were done having to give each other's life, not alone at least

I knew I that whatever was happening had to do with Bella's past, that part had been made obvious. The only question was what on earth had happened to my Bella in her past? What could have happened that she must give up her life, or at least she thought so. There was nothing on earth that could happened that she must die. It was obvious that Bella had lied and hid things from us. We thought we had been the ones hiding something, but apparently she had been hiding a whole destiny, according to the voice coming from the giant stag that had burst through the walls. She had touched the stag with such familiarity that we thought it safe to assume she had encountered it before. It's not possible for to have met such a huge creature while she was human, there's no way she would have survived. The only conclusion we could come up with had been she had met it while she was a vampire, but she was always with us, never since the Volturi attack had she strayed far from either house.

Then there had been that voice, I hated that voice with a burning passion for making my Bella believe that she had to die. I would kill anyone that put my Bella in danger. Then there had been that man she had run to. He had been handsome not even I could deny that. He had hair so black it reminded me of the night sky, and he had such bright green eyes. He had been tall, almost taller than me, it looked like he was a little on the scrawny side, but as if he had bulked up. who was he to Bella, someone important obviously, the way she had looked at him, with pure undeniable love. I thought that the only people she would ever look at like that was her family and maybe some of the wolves. But here she had looked at this man who was a stranger to us all.

I knew what this feeling was. Of course I knew, Bella was the only person who could make me fell such strong feelings. The last time I had felt such a strong desire to utterly kill another man because of Bella was when when Jacob had been sleeping with Bella in the tent, jealousy. It was a burning aching, it utterly consumed me, knowing that she was out there with this man somewhere. I of course knew that Bella would never do anything with another man, for goodness sake we had a daughter together. She had agreed to marry me after all the the idiotic things I had done to us both.

What more prove did I need?

Then why did I have this sinking feeling?

Almost like I was loosing her. Is this how Bella had felt when I had left, this aching in my cold, dead heart like something was eating away at it. I feared more than anything that my Bella had really believed what that voice had said and had given up her life. Would she really give up her life. Had I finally, permanently lost her, forever. How would I ever know if she lived or died? Would we find out if she died? Or would we go on through the years wondering what had happened to Bella? If she did die, just the thought made me cringe, would someone tell us. Maybe this Molly and Arthur she had spoken about?

I knew something was going to change forever, something big.

_Bella was going to change our lives in a bigger way than she already had._

I don't understand why I kept thinking this. It was almost as something was putting these thoughts in my head. This had been my constant thought since she had left. IT kept whirling around in my head. It kept wrapping itself around my mind. But why? what more can Bella change? she had already changed so much in our lives. Changed all of us. what, what was this nagging feeling that she was about to change everything we thought forever

Under all the doubt, jealousy,and fear another feeling laid dormant, It was a feeling I hadn't felt since my human years, betrayal. I didn't ever think Bella would make me feel this way. yes, betrayal. She had chosen HIM over all of us. She had seen how adamant we were about her leaving or getting hurt, yet...she had left. Abandoned us all. Her family and her friends. Why? what was going on that was so important that she couldn't confine in us? Why did this man have to know? why him? what made him so special? what-

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!" I was cut of from my thinking by Rosalie's shouts, coming from the other side of the door "you get off your ass, stop pouting and come hunting with us! Do you understand me Edward! You have a daughter now, do you hear me? How do you think Nessie feels when she has to be worrying about not just one parent, but both of them? you're the adult now start acting like one! Now you're going hunting with all of us, as soon as I get changed."

She kept banging on the door it lasted for about three minutes. Until I realized from her thoughts that she didn't plan on quitting any time soon. With a huge heave I got of the bed, walked to the door, and opened the door. Only to find Rosalie already grabbing me and pushing me down the stairs.

As soon as I hit the landing I wish I hadn't. I was about to turn around and go right back upstairs, unfortunately for me Rosalie sensed what I was going to do so she was immediately standing right behind me blocking my way. I growled menacingly at her but she only smirked

What I saw down stairs was by far one of the most depressing scenes I had witnessed in a long time. Alice was in the fetal position at the end of the couch. She had her eyes close in concentration, while she kept rubbing circles around her temples. I knew what she was doing, trying to look for Bella's future. She hand't quite since Bella had disappeared, and I do mean disappeared. One second she had been there hand-in-hand with that male, then she wasn't. Everything about her was gone, her future, her scent, everything. Alice kept blaming herself, no matter how many times everyone tried to reassure her that it hadn't been her fault, but to no avail. She felt she should have seen something, anything, how could she let this crucial information slip.

Emmett was half-heartily trying to convince Jasper to play a video game. Emmett along with Rosalie had tried to make everyone feel better, but he couldn't fool me. He felt just a guilty and sad as everyone about everything. Why hand't he stopped her? Was his little sister coming back? While all these thoughts kept running on his mind, Jasper kept a steady pace across the living room. He had not been able to sit still since Bella had given him something important to do. Apparently something in her eyes had convinced him that whatever she had been trying to convey was important. He kept hoping that this 'Molly and Arthur' would show up like Bella said, or at least her. He had insisted that the wolves heighten their patrol around the town. From Bella's implication they might have visitors that weren't to friendly. His brain kept repeating battle strategies over and over again.

Esme was just sitting in the dining table staring out the window. She kept feeling that she had somehow failed Bella as a mother. I know how hard this was being for her. I know how hard it hurt her to think about loosing another child. I don't think she will ever 100% forgive herself for ever leaving Bella. Carlisle was upstairs in his office I knew he had book open but wasn't paying any attention to it, he kept going over the possibilities of what could have happened that afternoon. For one what had been that huge stag that had been so affectionate with Bella. It had been able to pass through a wall without any damage to the wall or itself. A voice somehow come out of it. Of course that could just have been a recording. But it hadn't seemed that way, it had been like the voice had come out of the stag itself. Then there had been the facr that Bella had seemingly disappeared into nowhere. What on earth had caused it. I knew for a fact that Nessie was out with the wolves from what I picked out of my families mind.

It seemed that a dark aura had surrounded my whole family. A sullen feeling rested upon us all. My family hadn't seemed this sad and utterly defeated since I had left Bella

Rosalie had gone upstairs to get ready to go hunting, even though no one seemed to want to go. why-

POP!

Everyone froze from what they where doing. This was the noise that had started it all. It had brought the demise of our happy lives, so I understood why everyone was hesitance. But me and Jasper where almost out the door when I picked on the wolves mind, they had been close to the sudden appearance of what I hoped was either Bella Or Molly and Arthur. I prayed to all the gods that existed out there, that Bella had come back to us. To my great disappointment. It was not Bella that I saw in The wolves minds.

It was four figures. A women who I could guess was Molly She reminded me so much of Esme it was scary. Not in appearance, because Molly was a red-head and was a little pudgy and short. No, the reason she reminded me of Esme was the motherly aura that seemed to be hovering around her. The other male who I guess was Arthur was also a red-head, from what little hair he had. He had pair of glasses perched on his nose. These two we expected to come, Bella had said there might be two more, but that was it no more. Well they certainly had brought two more. They where also red-heads just like the other two. They where long and gangly, but not clumsy they seemed graceful and perfectly in sync, they where identical twins, something about them reminded me of Emmett.

When I saw their faces I was instantly out the door and running towards them and the wolves. The only thing they all had in common besides their hair was they all had the same face of sorrow.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.<p>

I must warn I'm not sure if the next chapter might take a little longer, due to the context.

The next chapter is going to be way complicated for me to write, so please be patient.

I also want to thank everyone who's keeping up with my story and enjoying it. It makes me happy to no end to know that even one person is enjoying my story!

By the way, If anyone has anybody that they want to come back from either book leave a comment and I'll see if they will fit in my story

Please leave your honest criticism, because how else am I going to learn?

Love,

Anastasia


	4. Saviour

Okay guys here's Chapter four I hope you like it

I want to thank everybody who's been reading and liking my story. It means the world to me that you all have been keeping up with my first story

I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter or anything that pertains to it. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p>I ran as fast as my legs would take me, wich in my mind was not nearly fast enough. I could see everything unfold in my head from the thoughts of the wolves. Nessie and Jacob's pack had joined sam's pack. I saw how the four visitors had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. There they stood in the same odd robes that Bella had worn before leaving. They where clothes that seemed wrong for this time period, even before my time. Is it possible that these people where from the past? Was Bella also from the past. No It didn't seem likely to me. But thinking back she never had trouble accepting the idea that vampires existed. Maybe she was from the past, a time when the supernatural was not so odd, when people belived in the myths. But if that was the case, it didn't explain Charlie and Renee. No these people where something else. They held that same odd smell that the man had, had, the one Bella had left with. I distinctly registered that my family was following me and that Jasper was right behind me.<p>

When we finally reached he wolves we saw that they where surrounding the four intruders. The wolves where crouched down ready to attack and growling. The one that I had assumed was Arthur, was looking around curiously at his surroundings, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was being surrounded and threated by an angry pack of werewolves. The identical twins were staring at the wolves with a wierd glint in their eyes that reminded me of Emmett before he pulled one of his elaborate pranks. The one I could only assume was Molly was just staring calmly at the wolves. then suddenly she saw me and my family standing there and she yelped in surprise. Her yelp caused the other four males to turn around and stare at us.

"Dad, Mum look it's the vampire that knocked up Bella!" the twins yelled in unision

I felt the shocked resonate off my family and the wolves. They knew what we where. How on earth did they know? Had Bella told someone? I doubt it. I felt Jasper tense next to me as he stepped forward. He decided that he would be the one to talk to these strangers in case they where a threat. The wolves didn't move from these position. Jasper was about to speak when he was interupted by the female's angry yell

"Fred, George will you both be quiet! She was not knocked up she got pregnant, and you respect her. You know what she would do to you two if she heard how you where talking about her and Edward! I have a mind to tell her!"

The twins visably paled and started talking at once

"Mom we're sorry we won't talk about Bella that way anymore-"

"Mom please don't tell her! You remember what she did last time-"

"Yea mum it took us a week to get all the green slime off our store-"

"We weren't able to open the store for a week! do you know how much revenue we lost in that week alone?"

Molly huffed and gave a glare at the twins for good measure

"Molly dear we really should get back on task you know why we're here" said Arthur, I felt safe to assume

Everyone was still shocked at everything we had learned in so little time. Bella apparently was very close to these people if she had somehow slimmed their office and they where still friends, from what I could hear.

Jasper was about to open his mouth again, when he was inturrupted once again by Arthur as he turned to us and started talking to us

"So you must be the Cullens we hear so much about" the man started walking towards us.

I tensed, I wasn't sure if these people were safe. Were they really the Molly and Arthu Bella had spoken about. What if they weren't. Would we have to kill humans. NO! these people weren't humans, not entirely anyways. They definately didn't smell completly human. There was something else mixed in their smell, something ancient. It smelled even older than Aro and the Romans. I had not smelled something this distincly old in all my years. From what I could read in Carlisle he had smelled peope like this before, but everytime he tried to follow the scent he would loose them instantly. Maybe my theory about time-travel had not been to far-fetched, from my family's thoughts, they where thinking around the same lines.

The wolves were just worried if these new strangers would be a danger to all the humans living around here, even they could smell the other-worldness of these people.

_Renesemee..._

It was as though the thought had been whispered into my mind. Instantly I was on alert, and I felt ashamed. I had been so busy wallowing in my own self-pity and wondering what had happened with my Bella, I had forgotten about my beautiful baby! Rosalie's words came back to my mind _How do you think Nessie feels when she has to be worrying about not just one parent, but both of them?_ I was the parent and yet here I was acting like an adolescent teenager. What was wrong with me? How would Bella react if she saw the state I was in and how I had completly shut out our daughter.

I quickly turned my head to search for My baby. I quickly saw her perched on top of jacob. She was staring intently at the strangers. She was wondering if she should be wary of them or try to make new friends. Would these people know where her momma had gone? Would they help her daddy feel better? I saw ther thoughts of helplessness as she couldn't do anything for either of her parents. How could I have let my daughter think that? That she had to comfort me! I was the one that was suppose to be comforting her not the other way around. I felt a fresh wave of self-hatred wash over me as I thought about how Bella would have handled this better.

I turned my attention back to the strangers. Should we be wary of these people? Where they the ones that Bella had spoken about, 'Molly and Arthur'? Would they know where that man and Bella had disappeared to? Where were they? so many questions I had for them, but we would never get any answered if we just stood there staring at each other. I decided that I would find out what they knew. I was about to open my mouth to ask them something, anything. When Jasper beat me to the punch, he stepped forward with his face blank of emotion, even though he was probably feeling ervyone's emotions.

"Are you strangers 'Molly and Arthur'?"

The man and woman both nodded at the same time, they like Jasper had perfect poker face.

"yes we are and-"

the man was cut off my Jasper's curt voice

"Then what is the password. Make no hesitation that if you do not know it, we will attack and kill you"

The twins broke into fits of laughter. We all stared in amazment as these people, who knew we where vampires laughed at our threat to one of our most intimidating family members.

"Oh GOD! Fred my stomach it hurts!-"

"George, they think-"

"That they can kill us-"

"Oh my God Bella really didn't tell them anything"

we all watched with stony faces as these people laughed at us. I could see that Emmett was getting angrier and angrier, he was about to attack them to make a point. When a harsh voice from Molly cut of the laughter of the twins

"BOYS! Be quiet or I will send you back to face Bella and you will have to tell her why you aren't with us anymore. You know good and darn well why she didn't-couldn't-tell them anything and if you have a problem with that you can go take it up with Harry! Now that you too have decided to act like idiots how will we look to people we have just met? I have a mind to tell Shackabolt, to tell him how you two are representing us as a whole!"

The two looked down guiltly at the floor. We heard them whisper "sorry"

Arthur turned to us with a sorry expression

"I'm sorry about my sons. You see they have never met your type of vampires. Now like I was about to say before I was inturupted. Yes Bella told us a password was needed to gain your trust. I belive she told us it was 'Godric's Hallow"

We all started in amazment as Arthur said the password, not only that he had clearly stated that there were diffrent types of vampires out there. How was that possible? I looked over at Carlisle he was the oldest one out of all of us. If what they said was true surely he would know if it was a lie or the truth. But he also looked as confused as the rest of us.

Arthur inturupted our thoughts

"Now that I have said the 'magic words' as you muggles like to call it, I think we should go inside and have a conversation"

No body moved we all just kept staring. I destictly heard the thoughts of the wolves and theye were as confused as all of us. I don't know how long we all just stood staring until the twins decided to grace us with their comments again

"Okay as much fun as a staring contest would be with a vampire-"

"I think we need to get inside so you all can hear the story"

Carlisle was the first to recover he said in the voice of a three year old who had just been promised a whole pile of new toys. He was desperate to discover all the secrets of these strangers and Bella. He thought that maybe this story that they would tell us would enlighten us all. Jasper on the other hand said in short voice

"what story"

the twins said at the same time in a mysterious voice

"Why the story of a boy and his twin sister, the saviors of our world. We belive that you know one of them, Bella"

* * *

><p>Okay I really hope youn enjoyed this new chapter.<p>

The next one will be the talk, and the truth will finally come out! How will the family react?

Please give me your honest opinioin how else will I learn?

love,

Anastasia


	5. Magic

Okay guys here's chapter 5, I hope you enjoy it on your day off.

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or anything that pertains to it. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer and J.K Rowling

* * *

><p>Bella? My Bella? A savior? Ridiculous, it's not possible! I could mentally hear my family thinking these people where crazy. They were trying there hardest to not start cracking up. The wolves like my family thought that these people where not quite all right up there. Carlisle was the first to speak, he sounded a tad disappointed that these people would not give him the logical answers he so desperately seeked.<p>

"I'm sorry, but you must be thinking of the wrong girl, the Bella we know, granted she is an amazingly strong and brave person could not possibly be the savior of your...ah...world? Also she happens to be an only child"

World? hmmm...these people did say world, maybe they thought they were from another world? I could tell that my family was thinking the same things because they where having a hard time keeping a straight face. Unfortunately the wolves appeared to not have the same restrain as us, because they where all giving big guffawing laughs. Much to Sam's embarrassment. He barked to shut them all up.

Molly gave a soft sigh and spoke in a sad tone "I thought you all would have figures out the fact that Bella unfortunately did indeed lie to all of you, that you all do not know everything there is to know about Bella, so before you all go making assumptions that we are nutters I suggest you listen to what we have to say. You see we know a bit more than you all do about her."

That statement shut us all right up. The way she spoke of Bella was with a mixture of so many emotions. Love, disappointment, and maybe a little regret. I asked the next question that popped into my mind. A question that had been buzzing in my mind since we had met these strangers. Now that I knew they were Molly and Arthur, though they might not be all quite right in the head. Surely they knew where Bella was, though if we where talking about the same one was questionable, but they seem to think they are the same people so I might as well try.

"ah" all eyes turned to me "If we are talking about the same Bell-hypothetically speaking-can you tell me if she is alive? alright? anything?" I said the last parts almost begging. If by some small chance it was the same person we were talking about I needed to know if she was okay. If they where not the same people, the more likely answer, then surely I can wait for My Bella to come back. We all waited for the strangers to answer.

Arthur spoke up before either the twins of Molly could speak up "she is alive, though_ Alright _might be a bit of exaggeration. you see-"

He was interrupted by the twins chortles

"Alright! I'd say she's doing better than alright if you heard her yells-"

"Yeah! Madam Pomfrey has had it up to here with her swearing-"

"I would wager big bucks that she had been a sailor in another life-"

"though she did come up with some very creative swears that might come in handy later in the future-

"Like the one about the Mother-"

"Yea I heard that muggles like to refer to their mothers when swearing-"

"Bit odd if you ask me. There was also that one about the Norwegian monk-"

"WILL you boys be quiet!" Molly shreiked at them making everyone jump.

she continued talking, but this time she talked directly to us. "Now I believe that this conversation would be better inside your lovely home. If you would please lead the way?" she said it as a question not as a demand. Which honestly did help their case since the twins had taken it upon themselves to making the snappy remarks.

Esme nodded, since they had asked so politely. "Yes please if you could follow us we will lead you to our home"

We all look at our visitors warily

"Just so you know we can't keep up with your vampire speed" Arthur told us calmly

Emmett chuckled and gave the twins a dirty look

"yet you were laughing and saying we couldn't kill you when you can't even keep up with us?"

the twins gave Emmett a smirk and said in a very snotty voice

"Just because you are faster does not mean you can kill us-"

"sure you can try-"

"but by the time you actually get to us-"

"we could freeze you"

"Well let's see it then if you think your so powerful" Rosalie sneered

The boys looked at each other with an evil glint in their eyes, they reached in their pocket at where about to get something out when Arthur grabbed both their hands and whispered to them both

"Behave yourselves we are here because Bella asked us to be here, you know that neither of you have to be here, the only reason you are here is because Bella allowed it do I make myself clear?"

The twins both nodded in a very serious tone. From what I could see this man Arthur was the kind of man that very rarely got angry, but when he did he would be a force to be reckoned with. It was almost as thought Emmett stoped because he couldn't help respect this man. He had a look in his eyes like he had seen so many things and he wouldn't hesitate to stop either party. Molly softly touched his arm, they both nodded to us and she said

"We apologize for our sons they are still young. Also our family has recently been through many things so if you could forgive us for our slight hostility, but we expect the same curtesy from your family. We know that you are amazing people from what we have heard from Bella.

We started at this family for a little bit. Wondering what have they gone through? Had Bella been with them. There was very little doubt in out minds that we were talking about the same Bella. They seemed so sure about the fact that they were facing the Cullens, and only Bella knew about our family.

Esme gave her a soft look an nodded. We all could see the sincerity in her words and Jasper could feel her truthfulness. They looked at me expectantly. I had been so busy figuring out everything within my mind I hadn't bothered to narrow down their thoughts. It was foolish of me and I could hear Jasper's thoughts that I hadn't been irresponsible. I signed and quickly searched for their voices, when I realized that I couldn't hear their thought. They where just as silent as Bella. I was shocked I thought that Bella had been the one and only human's mind I couldn't read. Now here right in front of me are four more people who's mind I couldn't penatrate.

My mouth spoke without me thikning "I can't read their minds"

I was staring at the people in awe along with my family and wolves. The twins gave me a sly smile and one of them, Fred I'm assuming, even with my vampire sight it was hard to tell them apart.

"Sorry Mind reader you can't get in my beautiful little head" He said while pointing at his temple.

So they knew of our powers.

"We'll explain everything once we're at your house" said Molly " Oh and I suggest that we have Sam and Jacob come to hear this also. Bella said that both packs needed to hear this"

I think we were past the shock that these people knew a lot about us, so I saw Sam and Jacob nod at each other as they went into the bushes to faze back. They both came back clad in a pair of cut-off jeans, with stoney faces, that betrayed no emotion plastered on their faces

Both Fred and George whistled with approval seeing the giant men

"WOW! Bella wasn't lying when she said that these guys were huge-"

"yeah I thought she was exaggerating when she compared them to Hagrid-"

"Granted he is way bigger but I see what she meant about them being so big!"

Arthur uninterrupted the twins rambling between each other "Okay if you would be kind enough to lead the way" We all started walking at normal speed towards the house. Our visitors following behind as they took in the scenery

"This looks alot like the Forbidden Forest along with the monsters and all"

"Yea no wonder Bella like this place so much"

"I'd bet she spent alot of time in that forest with those three, no wonder she was comfortable here"

"Boys Be quiet"

"Oh come on mum stop making that serious face, you know you're excited to meet your first Granchild"

"Yea you get a new mouth to feed"

"she does look a little peckish doesn't she?..."

Granchild? was she talking about Nessie. We all looked at each other. Was this women Bella's mother but what about Renee? Nessie looked at the women with big saucer eyes, from Jacob's arms. Is it possible that Bella also lied about who her parents where? We never thought about going and talking to Charlie. We thought that he would be as confused as all of us, maybe we had guessed wrong?

When we finally got to the house everyone walked in, including the two wolves, who got an evil glare from Rosalie. Nobody heard footprints behind us, so we stopped and looked back to see what had held our guests. We saw all four of them openly staring at the house in front of them. They where looking at it the way you see something in a museum.

"My lord is this a muggle household?" Arthur asked, what on earth is a muggle? I had heard them use the term before.

"Yea it's weird isn't it dad?"

"look how straight and angular it is"

"Molly dear do you think they have that thing muggles use to power their things...what's it called...electric-something"

We all stared at our guest, surely they where joking? Everyone was thinking, these people must be joking. Did they seriously expect us to believe that they have never heard of electricity? I was starting to think that maybe they where from the past.

_What the hell is wrong with these people do they really expect us to believe that they've never heard of electricity. Why is this taking so long can't they just tell us why the hell they're here!_

Rosalie all but yelled in my head! what did she want from me?

"Are you...umm... perhaps your talking about electricity?" Carlisle asked politely even though he was also questioning these people in his mind.

"YES! that's right!" Arthur all but yelled, it was weird seeing him so enthusiastic even though he had been so solemn a minute before "Molly dear did you know that they power all their things with this thing called electricity"

"Yes, dear you have told me this many times, but like I said we are here-"

"Look dear the lights turn on, and look at this kitchen, what do you people call this big square thing?"

Arthur had wandered into the house. It seemed as though he had never seen a refrigerator. Rosalie apparently had enough as she exploded

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT!" she yelled making everyone jump except our visitors

Esme gave her a dissaproving look she was about to say something when the twins spoke again in a thoroughly confused voice.

"What do you mean? we're not playing-"

"Who got you panties in a bunch Blondie?"

Rosalie was about to scream at the twins when Molly spoke up "How about we all go into the living room so we can finally talk to you all about what is going on?"

Esme nodded and led us all to the living room where everyone sat down except the wolves who stood standing staring untrustworthy at our guests. Nessie looked very comfortable in Jacob's arm. We all looked at our guest with different amounts of eagerness, we all wanted answers and we wanted them now. Arthur's voice brought my attention back to him and his family.

"First I feel we should introduce ourselves, there will be no need for you all to introduce yourselves to us, we already know each and everyone of you. We can thank Bella for that, but that's for later first. I am Arthur Weasley, my wife Molly and two of my sons Fred and George. Though I think you will have a heard time telling them apart, even Bella, one of their closest friend has trouble telling them apart, even as a vampire."

It was odd how these strangers apparently knew so much about us, thanks to Bella apparently. I could hear Rosalie's accusing thoughts in her head. Even though she had warmed up to Bella a considerate amount, there will always be that small ounce of jealousy she feels towards Bella. This small amount will sometimes manifest into harsher feelings. She kept thinking that Bella must have blabbered about what we are to someone. I don't think she was thinking everything thoroughly, since their where many errors in her theory.

Arthur spoke up before any of us could say anything

"you're vampires correct? Or more precisely what you consider vampires correct?"

Arthur seemed to be phrasing his question very carefully. He was talking directly to Carlisle, obviously he noticed, or already knew who the head was of this family. Carlisle looked quite confused at the second statement. "We are vampires though I am confused by your second statement. What do you mean 'we consider'?"

Everyone in my family was very confused. What do they mean? Does this mean there are other types of vampires? Does the Volturi know about this? The wolves just wanted answers and now, they where getting impatient.

"We will get to that part in a second. First I have a few questions for you. Bella told us that you are a doctor. According to her you believe in something you consider 'logical explanation', meaning you think that there is something scientific about everything in the universe correct?"

"Well yes everything does have a scientific-" He was abruptly cut of by Arthur

"NO! you see this is were you are sorely mistaken. Everything is not logically, or what you consider logic, explained, how is it physically possible for humans to randomly transform into giant wolves?"

The wolves in question stiffened at the mention of them, Arthur did not seem to notice the wolves change in demeanor, as he continued

"How is it possible for a vampire who has no bodily fluids to conceive a child with a human. Also said human survives the birth of the child?"

Everyone was staring curiously at the Weasley family. Of course we had wondered the same thing, has contemplated the same thoughts. Every time that me of Carlisle thought we had come up with a reasonable explanation some factor would ruin our hypothesis. Was it possible that these people knew the answers that we had so desperately seeked. Carlisle on the other hand was wary of their answer

"I'm not entirely sure I understand what you're getting at..." In all honestly nobody was either.

Arthur shared a look with his entire family, before they all nodded, but instead of him continuing Molly's voice filled the living room.

"You see it can't be logically explained unless you open your minds to other possibilities. Am I correct in assuming that you smell something very old, almost ancient you might say, from us?" she looked around at all of us waiting for an answer. We all looked at each other questioningly. Finally, Carlisle spoke up

"Yes you do smell quite ancient. More so than the oldest vampire we have ever met."

"Of course we do. You see their is something in our blood more relic that your most ancient of vampires, more so than the earth itself."

Emmett was obviously getting more than a little impatient. "Well! what the hell is it?"

"Quite simple...magic."

* * *

><p>I know I'm leaving you at a horrible cliff-hanger, but I promise the next chapter will have a lot of your questions answered.<p>

I'm hoping to get the next chapter up by the end of this week, lets keep our fingers crossed.

I want to thank everyone who's been commenting and putting me in your favorite stories list. It means the world to me that your all enjoying my story, so keep the comments coming

Please comment honestly how else am I suppose to learn?

Love,

Anastasia


	6. Voldemort

Okay guys here's chapter 6.

I said I would get it out by the end of this week and by golly I did.

Since It took me so long to get this one up and It doesn't completely finish the explanation the next chapter will be up no later than Wednesday.

I hope you enjoy this chapter

I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter or anything that pertains to it. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer and J.k. Rowling

* * *

><p>To say the silence was definite would be an understatement. There was complete and utter silence when Molly gave her explanation. We were looking at the Weasley family as though they had grown three new heads. Almost everyone was dead set that these people must be crazy, but...<p>

If I thought rationally, well as rational as it can get when discussing the existence of magic, about it a lot of things would make sense. Could I really believe these people? Was I desperate enough for answers that I was willing to believe these people?

Sam and Jacob were doing there utter-most to not start cracking up. Renesemee was staring intently at the Weasley family. She was debating to believe these people. Was it possible that she was made from magic? Jasper was becoming wary of these strangers once again. Carlisle was not sure what to believe. It is true that he had always wondered weather there was something else out there? If these people could so easily believe in magic, for he did not think they were crazy, then could it be possible? It's true that they were creatures of myths, of magic. Could they be telling the truth. It went against everything he studied and believed in to actually consider the existence of magic. Emmett, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie just thought these people where not quite sane. They were wondering why on earth Bella would send these crazies to them?

On the other hand the Weasley family were staring at all of us with a slight knowing look. Was it possible that they knew that this would be how we would react? Did they know so much about us that they could expect our reaction? Or had Bella told them how we would have reacted?It was extremely frustrating that I couldn't simply look inside their heads and know what they were thinking. How on earth were they able to do that. Molly was the first one to break the awkward silence surrounding the living room.

"We know of course that you do not believe us, we expected it, thanks to Bella she told us that it would take some convincing to make you see the truth"

The truth? They spoke as though we were blind children.

"If what you are saying is true, that magic exists and that magic is what gave birth to Renesemee and makes the wolves transform, then what does that make you all?" Carlisle spoke in a hesitant tone. that made everyone tense up. Nobody had given any thought to what these people in front of us where.

"I think you misunderstand. Renesemee was not born out of magic, not any magic anyways, she was born out of the magic that is embedded in mine, Bella, and our family."

"Bella...you mean she's the same thing that all of you are?" I asked

Fred and George instantly stiffened and glared at me

"Watch how you speak about Bella or us Edward Cullen"

"We are not things and don't you dare forget that"

"I apologize for that, but please understand. I-We have no idea what's going on here. Bella disappears with some unknown man. You people show up claiming that magic is real. Honestly It's all so mind-boggling."

Renesemee lightly leaped out of Jacob's arm and comes to sit on my lap and whispers into my chest as she hugs me "Daddy it's going to be okay, because mommy loves us."

I stared down at my daughter, my beautiful daughter. So strong, so much like her mother, how Bella would be proud if she could see her at this moment. I had to be strong for her, I was the adult not her.

I looked up and saw Molly staring at me with a sympathetic look. "I know this is hard and I know you must be angered or sadden that Bella has lied to you, but belive me when I say it was not her intention to lie. She was-"

"But she did lie!" I suddenly exploded I couldn't take the fact that my wife, the mother of my daughter had lied about who or what she was. "She lied to us all! Why would she do that? Did she not trust us? We compltly trusted her with everything. Why-

"You fool you have no idea what Bella did to stay with you and your family. What she had to give up. What she had to go through. What she had to hear and see. The horrible things she had been through!" One of the twins shouted right back at me. The whole family was glaring right back at me with such fierce expressions that I immediately faltered. On the other hand some of my family agreed with me along with Sam, though he wouldn't voice his opinion out loud. Jacob, Alice, Esme, and Renesemee thought there had to have been a reason for her lies.

Suddenly I felt a wave of regret, how could I think of the love of my existence that way? How could I even for a second doubt her? So many times that she had never given up on me, when she probably should have. Then here I was doubting her, yelling at guests that she had specifically sent to us. I took a big breath and apoligized ti everyone present for my outburst.

Finally Esme Spoke up "May we please know what you all are?"

"We are people who can literally control the magic that is in this world. We're witches...and wizards of course" Molly said casually. Like she was talking about the weather or what was on TV, while we all stared with our jaws slack. Were these people serious? Did they actually expect us to believe in the existence of witch and wizards?

Suddenly Jacob's booming laugh filled the quiet living room "Witches? As in brooms, warts, and pointy hats? Really? How gullible do you take us be? OH GOD you guys are funny-"

The twins meanwhile had silently been smirking at each other and finally spoke up

"Of course we didn't expect you to believe us-"

"Without a demonstration-"

"Unless of course your scared?"

I could see they were talking directly to Emmett and Jacob for they had been the ones that had insulted them both. There was evident amusement in their eyes.

Me and the whole family including Sam groaned, we all knew were this was heading. I just fervently hoped that Emmett and Jacob wouldn't offend our guests too bad. They were obviously the two who where ready to go and see the demonstration of magic.

Emmett quickly stood up and said in a joyful voice "Come on let's go outside. I don't want to break anything valuable of Esme. He was almost at the door with Jacob close behind when Arthur spoke up in a confident voice

"They won't break anything, we promise"

We all stared at them. How confident were these people in their so called 'magic'?

Emmett and Jacob both shrugged, they weren't all too worried about Esme's priceless items. More worried about her anger, but of these people where prepared to take the heat of her anger who were they to stop them? The twins stood up next to each other. Each with matching smirks. They stood casually as though they didn't have a worry in the world. Not as though they were about to take on a vampire and werewolf.

Esme was about to suggest that they probably should go outside if they were going to fight, when Emmett yelled "GO" Immediately Emmett became a blur to those who weren't vampire or were. While Jacob just circled the twins calmly with a huge smile plastered on his face. The twins instantly shut down they became stony faced and reached into their pockets to retrieve something, but stopped just short of actually getting it. Their reaction shocked mostly me and Jasper. The way they reacted was not of the childish behavior we had just saw. This was a reaction of someone who was used to looking behind their back and someone who was battled trained. It looked as though they had good instincts , ones you could only acquire with fighting in some serious battles. They spoke in a serious tone.

"George you get the vamp I'll handle the were-"

"Don't you mean shape-shifter?"

"Shut it you know what I mean"

"'kay"

I turned to face their parents to see how they were taking this. Surly they would stop this. They must be worried about their sons taking on a vampire and shape-shifting wolf. To my utter astonishment they held not a hint of agitation whatsoever. Arthur was looking around the house with open curiosity. While Molly was giving Nessie an odd longing look. It was the way Bella had looked at her when she first laid eyes on her. It worried me that here were visitors that were probably not completely sane, and one of them obviously wanted Renesemee. I quickly looked down at Renesemee who was sitting on my lap. She was looking at Jacob with a disproving look. She didn't want Her Jacob and Uncle Emmett hurting these people who where apparently growing on her

I turned my attention back to the four idiots. We really didn't have time for this. We had to find out where Bella had gone for a whole week. I was also worried about the fact that they had said she wasn't perfectly healthy. What could have happened that would hurt a vampire?

I watched as Emmett laughed, appeared, and then disappeared over and over again. He was playing with them. While Jacob kept circling them like the way a predator circles its prey. Much to both Emmett's' and Jacob's annoyance neither twin broke their cool demeanor, but kept coolly staring at both Jacob and trying to follow Emmetts' erratic movement. Finally at last Emmett was about to launch himself followed closley behind by Jacob. Me and my family watched in with annoyance as they both lightly and leathly leaped at the twins. I know they weren't really planning on hurting them, just scaring them a bit.

We watch in awe as the twins quickly, without hesitation pulled out identical looking stick and pointed them at either Emmett or Jacob and yelled

"Stupefy" then a bright red light came out of both sticks and hit both Emmett and Jacob.

Suddenly both of them froze mid-leap, their eyes kept moving around in a hurried frenzy. I could see in their minds how they seemed to have no control over their bodies, they couldn't move one inch

What on earth had these people done to them? Could they really do magic? We had just seen them freeze a vampire and shape-shifter so quickly none of us could barely see. How was it possible for them to be so fast, that even we couldn't keep up

The twins finally slipped back into their seemingly natural demeanor. They both smirked at the frozen bodies. On the other hand my whole family was instantly on alert. They quickly dashed in front of Emmett and Jacob. Rosalie was hissing at the twins with narrowed eyes. While Alice, Esme, and Jasper were all poking at trying to make Emmett move. While Nessie was frantically patting and yelling at Jacob. Sam had a worried look in his eyes. How was it possible for these people to so easily stop a were-wolf and an Alpha?

Me and Carlisle stayed rooted in place sitting down. Our thoughts were going in the same direction. Could it be possible that everything we had come to know had been a lie? Where there really people out their who could so easily control our whole existence. Could Bella really do this? Could she have easily stopped any of us? Jasper from attacking her? James from biting her? The Volturi from making a deal? Victoria from attacking anyone? The Volturi from coming all the way here? What was the limit of their power? Was their a limit? The twins had been so fast, could they be just as strong? How was it possible for all this to exist so away from our knowledge? How could Carlisle have been alive for so long and not come across the smallest hint of magic? We had based our whole existence on science, and then here come a group of stranger shattering everything we had clinged to about out human life. When we transformed we- Carlisle and me- had always looked at science as one of the only things that still rooted us to humans. Now we find out that it had all been a lie?

Molly finally spoke up breaking our concentration.

"Obviously now you see that we were not lying, will you please sit down." She asked it politely. My family all turned to stare at her with menacing glares.

"Calm down you lot, what the Fred and George is a minor spell-admittedly effected- they can easily remove it..." She gave a pointed look at the twins

"Awww come on mum. They started it-"

"RELEASE them now!" she shouted at the twins

they both nodded and pointed their wands at Emmett and Jacob and said in a low voice "Rennervate" we all watched in fear as a red light hit them both. Then they both fell to the floor in a big pile of muscles.

"Okay so maybe magic is real, and maybe you guys are wizards" Jacob said grudgingly while rubbing the back of his head. This made the twins smile like they had just won the lottery.

Inside his head Carlisle was burning to ask a million questions, but held off to see what these people had to say

"Okay" spoke up Arthur "now that everyone believes what we had to say, won't you sit down?" everyone nodded and went back to sit down wherever they where before. Jacob once again took Nessie, he didn't trust these people to close her. We all had questions for these people but we held out knowing that we were about to hear something important.

Arthur took a deep breath and spoke in a deadly serious voice "Okay I'm about to tell you the story of Isabella-or what she prefers to be called- Bella. Now you must understand that our world works a little differently than yours, so if you could hold out on too many questions it would be appreciated. There is also the fact that not everyone knows everything, including us. The only people who actually know the full story with all the gory details are those four-"

"Who are these four?" asked Alice with pure curiousity

"They are, our son Ron, Their best friend Hermione, and The Potter twins."

we all nodded. The way he spoke of these people as though they were his own children. It was obvious he cared deeply about all four of them. The same could be said about Molly, from the look in her eyes.

"Now you must understand that not all wizards are good. It works like everything and everyone else, some are good and some are bad. Once there was a wizard who went as bad as you can possibly go. He was a man that became obsessed with an idea, he would do anything to get it.-"

"What was his idea?" Carlisle asked in a grim voice. He somehow knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Bella told us that we should compare him to a man in your world...what was his name...it was quite odd...ahhh I know it was Adolf Hitler. according to her he had similar ideas."

"Oh dear god" Esme gasped. We were all in shock. How could there be another man out there who was similar to Hitler. It was astonishing really to know that no nobody had bothered to investigate.

"Yes I see you grasp the idea. You see He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-"

"What did you just say?" asked Emmett in a confused voice

"Ah well you see we do not like to speak his name, but I guess it would be okay now, Voldemort" When he said it everybody in his family flinched slightly. How evil could this man be that even his mere name brought fear into people. "He believed that the only people worthy of even living were the ones that possessed magical powers. Other creatures such as goblins, house elves, vampires, were-wolves, shifter, to him they were scum. His belief did not stop there. Even if you have magical powers if you come from a muggle family-that is to say a family who does not know of magic, or don't have any-where also not considered worthy of living. when he came to power 28 years ago it was a dark time in our history. People didn't know who to trust for fear that he would kill them. People feared that if they defied him he would kill their family. Of course there were those who were willing to defy them to gain back peace. Me and Molly were a part of the original Order of The Phoenix, It is an orginization that was built by Dumbledore."

"Who is Dumbledore?" asked Carlisle. Inside I could feel a certain familiarity with the name. Almost like a tug in his brain. It made both him and me uncomfortable.

Arthur gave us a knowing look, like he knew what we were feeling and he understood why.

"Dumbledore was the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. He was also the only man Voldemort ever feared."

"Was? meaning he had died?" Carlisle asked, a deep frown etched on his face. For some reason he felt quite saddened about this. Me and Jasper shot each other curious looks. Everyone else was looking at Carlisle with with the same amount of questions, but even he did not have an answer as to why he was so deeply moved by this man's death. A man he seemingly, from his thoughts, didn't even know

"Yes he died 2 years ago. Anyways he created the Order of the Phoenix in order to fight Voldemort. Lily and James Potter were two members of the Order. They were incredible people. Soon they had two children, twins." Arthur took a deep breath and gave us all apologetic looks before speaking up again "Their names where Harry James Potter and..."

"For goodness sake dad just tell them, her name was Isabella Lily Potter" One of the twins spoke up.

Was it possible that this twin was the same Bella. From the obvious way Arthur hesitated before telling us it was obvious it was My Bella. Everyone in my family including Sam and Jacob were giving each other wide-eyed looks. To say we were shocked would be an understatement.

Arthur quickly spoke up before any of us could make a comment

"Yes well after these twins were born, for some unknown reason-at the time-Voldemort started hunting them down. Lily, James, and Dumbledore knew that he was after them so they went into hiding. Unfortunately Voldemort found their hiding place. He went after the family. First he killed James then he went to kill Lily and the twins. She begged him to spare the twins lives, he killed her and then turned to finish the job by killing the twins."

By this point Alice, Esme, and Renesemee were in sobs knowing that this was Bella's life. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Sam were all staring stony faced at Arthur. I could tell they were deeply disturbed by this story. How could a man so easily kill a family and two children. I watched Arthur with a calm face, but my insides seemed to be on fire. My Bella had lost her parents, they had been murdered. I wanted to kill this man know as Voldemort for making my angel suffer. I would hunt him down if I had to.

"He Shot the spell, a spell that kills anyone that is victim to it, No body had ever been known to survive it. But they did, the twins, for some unknown reason survived. Not only that but the spell backfired and hit the caster, Voldemort. He disappeared. People all over the world were celebrating for the end of the greatest threat the wizardry world had ever seen. The twins were dubbed The-Children-Who-Lived. They had killed one of the most powerful wizards in history, as babies no less. They where left as orphans, both of them. Their parents were dead. They were sent away to be taken care of by the only family they had, Lily's sister, she was a muggle in the worst sense of the word. They were forced to live a life of practically servitude to these people. While everyone in our world knew who they were, what they had done for us. They were celebrities without knowing it, because they had defeated Voldemort, or so we had thought.

* * *

><p>Okay guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p>

Like I said before the next chapter will be up no later than Wednesday.

Please keep the comments coming, they make me very happy and I appreciate them very much.

Please review Honestly how else am I suppose to learn?

Love,

Anastasia


	7. Truth

Okay guys I know Many of you want to flog me over the head with a giant stick for not updating sooner, and yes I know I deserve it. But I had to do some research to make sure I got my facts rights, added to the fact that I'm sick is not a good combination. Where I'm living at the weather is starting to get chilly and I just happened to be one of the unlucky people to get sick.

I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

I know a lot of these things many of you already know but you need to read all of it to catch some of the minor details so you can understand the story later

Oh FYI to anyone who read the first chapter of my other story the next chapter is going to be up tomorrow.

Anyways enough with my comments on with the story,

I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter or anything that pertains to it. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer and J.k. Rowling

* * *

><p>"now before I Begin the story I must have you all promise that you won't over-react. Bella has informed us how...ah...over-protective you are of her...so please remember that these things have already happened and there is nothing you can do" While talking Arthur kept shooting me pointed looks. We all nodded in agreement, we just wanted to hurry up and here the story already. I was tired of all the distraction.<p>

"By the time the twins had turned 11, they had lived lives of neglect and hatred towards them, by their only living relatives. When they turned 11 they got their letters inviting them to study at Hogwarts. After many failed attempts at contacting the twins. Dumbledore finally sent Hagrid, the school's Game Keeper to inform them of who they were. When they arrived at Hogwarts they immediately became best of friends with out son Ron. They excelled at Hogwarts, but none more than Bella. From what I've heard from Ron she was quiet and shy when first meeting. She is what we consider in our world a genius, a prodigy. She was a very quiet girl and preferred to spend her times in a book, of course being friends with Ron and sister to Harry that's next to impossible. She was determined to learn magic to be able to defend herself...some things did happened to her before she came to Hogwarts"

Sensing that we were about to ask the obvious question he spoke up quickly

"It's not my place to speak of it, it's hers. As I was saying before she, Harry, and Ron soon became friends with Hermione. Of course it took fighting a troll to get them to become friends. After that they became inseparable, you couldn't find one without the other three. You have no idea how hard it was on all four of them when Bella had to come here. Their first year would by far be their easiest year compared to all the other, quite sad really considering what they actually went through. You see they started going after the Philosopher stone, its a rare stone that grants immortality. They found out that Voldemort was somehow going after it. they went through a three-headed dog, A giant killer chess match and deadly flying keys to finally reach the Philosopher Stone. Once Bella and Harry were there, they saw their DADA- which is Defense Against the Dark Arts-teacher had part of Voldemort's soul in his body. Behind his head, which he kept wrapped up in a turban was Voldemort's face controlling the teacher. They both somehow outwitted him and ended up destroying the Philosopher stone so that Voldemort would not come back.

"After their first year Molly and I started looking at Harry and Bella like one of our own children. We knew how badly the muggles treated them both. The whole summer Ron kept sending letters to them both, but they never replied, We were obviously worried about them, we had decided that if we didn't hear from them within a week we would go and fetch them. Unfortunately Fred, George, and Ron decided to take it upon themselves to go get them. They took my ahhh..." Arthur was looking very guiltily at Molly, who was throwing daggers with her eyes at her husband. While the twins were grinning from ear to ear, seemingly proud of themselves "Flying car all the way to Little whinging. Obviously we were glad that they were safe and sound. When we were about to send them of to Hogwarts the entrance to the train station was somehow blocked for Ron, Harry, and Bella. So they got the magic car and flew all the way to Hogwarts, dangerous it was, they were seen by seven muggles. Unfortunately for the three of them their landing did not go as planned. They accidentally hit The Womping Willow. It's a tree that will fight back when hurt. As the year progressed the twins became aware, along with the rest of the school of an ability they didn't realize they had. They were Parseltongue, they could speak to snakes, a sign of Slytherin's heir.

"Gryffindor For the brave of heart, loyal and chivalry. Hufflepuff who values Loyalty and kindness, fair play, and tolerance. Ravenclaw for those with wit, creativity, and intelligence. Finally, Slytherin who values cunning, resourcefulness, and leadership. These houses are named after the founders. Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. Since the begging of its existence Godric and Salazar had been rivals, that till this day is showed in the great antagonistic relationship between Gryffindor and Slytherin members. Salazar believed that only those of pure-blood statues should be able to learn at the school, while Godric believed that anyone who has the prerequisite requirements to use magic should be able to study there, of course he was talking about muggle-borns. People who have no previous members in their family with magic. The symbol of Slytherin is a snake, due to the fact that Salazar could talk to snakes, it is a trait that is only passed down to his heir. It was said that Salazar could control a Basilisk, a giant snake, into killing muggle-borns

"Anyways after the school found out that the twins were Parseltongue, they were wary of them, rumor started to spread that they were Slytherin's heir, even though their best friend was a muggle-born, and they were raised by muggles. It didn't help that people were being attacked in the castle, and someone leaving eerie messages behind such as, "Slytherin's heir is back". Finally Hermione was the next one attacked, but not without leaving them a hint. It was the rumored Basilisk that was attacking the people. They and their current DADA teacher, a "famous" wizard, tuns out he faked everything he wrote about doing, went into the lair of the Basilisk. Turns out the one controlling the Basilisk was the true heir of Slytherin, V-Voldemort" It was obvious Arthur still had trouble saying the name "His memory was stored in a diary, it was controlling our daughter Ginny, she was the one writing the messages, under his control of course. In the end the twins ended up defeating V-Voldemort for the third time in their young lives.

"Their third year came to be their happiest year in a way. Mass murderer Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, a wizard prison, and was hell-bount to go after the twins" we all gasped was this man crazy? A mass murder was after my Bella and this was a happy time? I briefly wondered if this was happy what on earth did they consider bad? "According to the story Sirius Black was best friend with the twin's father they were as close as brother, in school there was four of them that were always together, always making trouble for the other students and for the teacher. Even after Hogwarts Sirius and James stayed as close as brothers. When Lily and James learned they were being hunted they evoked the Fidelius charm. Now the Fidelius charm is a way for people to stay hidden no matter what, but to evoke this charm they need a secret-keeper, someone who will know where they are, they would be the only one who could the secret place, unless of course they told someone else. Death itself could be looking in through the window and he wouldn't know a thing. They obviously chose Sirius, he would never betray them they were family. Apparently he had been working for Voldemort, he went and told him the place the Potters were hiding. He was the cause for their death, he sold them out, the reason the twins had been raised as orphans" I suddenly along with the rest of my family felt a white, hot, burning hatred for this man, he had been the reason My beautiful Bella had suffered so much. How could a decent human being sell out their family, his brother? Before any one of us could speak our outrage, Arthur continued.

"This you see is the story most commonly known after that apparently Peter, one of the four friends, went after Sirius and yelled about Sirius's betrayal to the Potters. Sirius's laugh was like a maniac's as he killed Peter and twelve muggles. All that was left of Peter was a finger. You can see why the Minister of Magic was worried about the twins, because of them Sirius was imprisoned and his master gone. Also while in Azkaban the guards kept hearing him mutter "At Hogwarts" over and over again. That year Harry, Bella, Hermione, and Ron found out the truth of what really happened that faightful night. They discovered that Sirius, Lily, and James decided that instead of Sirius being secret-keeper they should make Peter the Secret-Keeper. Nobody would ever suspect that weak, lazy Peter would be the chosen secret-keeper, they told no one. not even their fourth friend in the group. Lupin was the fourth friend, he was the children's current DADA teacher and also happened to be a were-wolf, not a shape-shifter, a true child of the moon." Jacob and Sam let a low growl slip from their lips at the hint that they were fake were. "When the children found out what actually happened, they also discovered were Peter had been hiding for all these years. My son happened to have a pet rat that had an exceptionally long life, for a common rat anyways, he also happened to be missing a finger. James, Sirius, and Peter had become animagius, Very much like these shape-shifter, except they get to choose the animal form to help Lupin with his little furry problem. When they found out what peter was Lupin, the children, and Sirius decided that they would take him to the castle so they could finally prove the innocence of Sirius. Unfortunately Lupin had not taken his potion that prevented him from changing. Sirius, in his animagius form, a dog distracted the wolf from the children. Peter took his opportunity of all the chaos to escape. The twins being who they are went after Lupin and Sirius. They found Sirius being attacked by Dementors. Dementors are foul and evil creatures that make one relive their most horrid memory, they feed on the happiness of other people. The Dementors effect the twins more so than other people because they have have truly seen some horrendous things in their short lives. Lupin taught them how to evoke a Patronus Charm, it is a spell that can only be created with the happiest memory in your life. A Patronus takes the shape an animal that is significant in the person's life. They found Sirius being attacked by thousands of Dementors, just one Dementor is a a struggle to defeat. The twins passed out after seeing a Patronus coming to the rescue of their godfather. When they woke up they realized that Sirius had been captured and the Dementors where going to perform the kiss on him. It's the Dementors ultimate move they suck out the soul of an individual living a living puppet. They used a time-turner that Bella and Hermione had been using throughout the year in order to go back in time and save Sirius. They were able to save him and let him escape to safety. So in a sense they were happier this year because they found not just one but two living relatives, even if it wasn't by blood.

"Their fourth year is the beginning of the time that not everyone knows what starts to happened. You see those four have such a close-knit support group for each other its practically impossible to crack their bond. Now that Dumbledore is dead the only people who actually know everything that happens in the years to come is Ron, Hermione, Ron, and Bella That year We invited Bella, Harry, Hermione to the Quidditch World Cup. Quidditch is a wizard sport. While there Death eater decided to attack. Death eater are what Voldemort's supporters are called. Someone fired the death mark into the sky. This mark had not been seen since the rein of Voldemort. Before people knew that a family had just been killed when the Death Mark appeared over the house, it was a symbol that everyone feared. That year the Triwizard Tournament would be hosted at Hogwarts. It is a tournament that invites two other schools to compete. People who are of age to participate in the tournament put their names in the Goblet of Fire where it chooses a random person from each school. Much to everyone's shock that year it chose two extra people, the twins. There was an uproar on them competing. 1) They were obviously to young, these competitions where made to push people to their limit, it was very well known that people had died before in this tournament 2)Hogwarts would get the advantage of having not one, or two, but three possible champions. The twins were mercifully bullied and made fun of, everyone thought they cheated, even Ron their best friend turned his back on them thinking they had cheated. This year Bella became determined to make sure that neither Harry nor her died. She spent hours and plenty of sleepless night, with the help of Hermione looking up spells that would help them survive. Their first challenge was to defeat a dragon" My whole family sucked in a breath. Dragons! My Clumsy, fragile Bella had battled dragons? As a human? "They won and almost died in the process. On the bright side Ron became convinced that their was no way the twins would cheat and be crazy enough to want this. Their next challenge was to save a dear one to them from mermaids. Their final challenge was to go through a giant maze, filled with deadly creatures. Finally after the whole competition it was discovered what had gone wrong with the Goblet of Fire, their current DADA teacher had been replaced, forcefully by a death eater. He made the cup that the winner had to grab to win and made it a portkey. A portkey can be any random item from a quill to a piece of parchment" none of my family missed the mentioning of such old styles of writing "and it will take you to a specific place no matter how far away it might be. The portkey lead Bella, Harry, and Cedric Diggory the other Hogwarts champion, to Voldemort. He used their blood to bring himself back to life. The twins watched as Peter killed Cedric and the return of Voldemort, they couldn't do anything but watch helplessly. We're not quite sure what happened in the graveyard, but one thing is certain, the twins dueled Voldemort, the most feared wizard and lived to tell the tale. They brought back Cedric body for his parents. Thanks to the twins Dumbledore was able to quickly take counter-measures against Voldemort. He gathered old friends. With that the twins fourth year ended in devastating news. Whatever they saw in that graveyard greatly affected them both and their relationship.

During that summer the twins were kept in the dark, much to their frustration, from anything and everything happening in the wizardry world. I believe it was Dumbledore's plan to keep them at the Dursley's the whole summer, but of course being the trouble magnet the twins are, that didn't go as planned. They, along with their cousin, were attacked by Dementors. They had no choice but to use magic to make them disappear. Now using magic outside of school as an underage wizard is illegal so obviously they got a letter saying that they were being expelled from Hogwarts. Nights later The Order sent a guard to retrieve them both. They were to be moved to Sirius's family house, the headquarters to the Order. What we saw when they got there shocked us all. Harry had grown withdrawn and angry at the world he would retreat to the cavern of his own mind. While shy and quiet Bella refused to be quiet anymore. She started talking back to people, she became bitter. Honestly the change was not only emotionally but physically, Bella became a stunning young woman, it was not a surprise if you had seen her parents. Bella became insufferable to be around, the after shock of watching someone die was effecting her greatly and we could all see the internal struggle she and Harry were having. Their relationship became quite strained. They were constantly arguing and yelling. It was something that none of us had ever seen before. Before they had been so close it was as though they were joined at the hip. We recently found out that Bella took it upon herself to learn the art of Occlumency and Legilimency. It is the art of mind reading and blocking oneself to anyone else trying to penetrate their minds. Obviously You all have question about this subject but it shall wait till I am done with the story. Anyways the twins were tried for their illegal use of magic, of course they were found innocent. Meanwhile the Order was taking extra precautions to take care of something it was a weapon that Voldemort was desperately after. The minister of Magic was determined to make it seem as though the twins and Dumbledore were mental, in order to make people believe what they were saying about Voldemort's return was a lie. The minister of Magic was wasting time, when he should have been taking precautions to prevent the rise of Voldemort. Now when the twins went of to Hogwarts from what we know they were avoided like the plague thanks to the rumors about them being liars. The ministry also decided it was time for them to get involved in Hogwarts, something that had never happened. It is quite taboo to mix the two, Bella said it is like in your world mixing religion and Government. They hired a woman that was basically appointed to 'fix' the problems in Hogwarts. She refused to teach the children any practical magic, she was also appointed as their new DADA teacher you see, that would help them in the real world. She-she... ahhh...while giving the twins detention, she basically tortured them. making them carve 'I must not tell lies' into their hands" Arthur mumbled the last part that we had to strain to hear what he said. We all let out instinctive hisses. Before any of us could say anything Arthur quickly continued. "Meanwhile Bella was becoming quite...ahhh...Popular with the young boys-

"POPULAR? is that what you call it? we practically had to beat the guys of her with sticks-"

"Yea and it wasn't like she was acting very shy that year was she?"

The twins spoke up. Startling us all, we had been so entranced in Arthur's story of Bella, hungry for knowledge of her real life that we had completely forgotten where we were. Before I could defend my Bella Arthur again spoke up quite quickly

"Yes anyways she was becoming more popular and trying her best to make people count her as her own person not just as 'The chosen One'. Of course being the true genius that she was she didn't let any of it effect her school work." The way Arthur spoke of her was as though he was talking about his own children. He was obviously quite proud of her. "She and Hermione decided that if that teacher was not going to teach them how to do proper magic that Bella and Harry would start teaching the ones that were interested in learning. They started a club called Dumbledore's Army as a way to defy Umbridge, the High Inquisitor. Right before Christmas I was guarding the item Voldemort when I was attacked by Voldemort's snake, luckily for me the twins happened to have a dream about me getting hurt. Something happened that night that greatly disturbed Dumbledore, it convinced him to make Harry start taking Occlumency lessons, fortunately Bella had already known it, we're not quite sure why she also had that dream if she was already such an accomplished Occlumency user. Unfortunately Harry never quite fully mastered Occlumency so his mind became open to Voldemorts'. He sent images of himself torturing Sirius, since Harry was the only one to get the images he quickly rushed on with a lot of his friends to 'save' Sirius. Bella on the other hand stayed behind and thought about the whole thing instead she went to contacted the Order and tell them what was happening. She then hurried to catch up with the other lot. We are also not quite sure what happened in the department of mysteries. The twins and everyone else found out the secret weapon was a prophecy that Voldemort was after. In the end Voldemort gained entrance to the twins head but unfortunately for him they posses a power he could never have, the ability to love. Much to the twins distress that night in the Battle Of Department of Mysteries Sirius dies. You can imagine how distraught they were, the only parental figure they have had their whole lives was dead. He was killed by his own cousin a death eater. In a way his death brought about the twins closeness again. After that they were once again inseparable. According to Ron and Hermione after the battle Harry and Bella were furious at Dumbledore because he had not warned the twins about what was happening. Also they have told us that Dumbledore knew the prophecy and repeated it to Harry and Bella, though no one except those five know what the prophecy contains. Also thanks to the Battle of the department of mysteries everybody found out that Voldemort was back and Harry, Bella, and Dumbledore had been telling the truth for a whole year. Honestly it was practically impossible to hind the fact that he was back after so many ministry workers saw him while they were rushing to the 'save the day'.

"The following year the twins held a new bond that had never before existed. Before they were close but now it was beyond belief they, along with Ron and Hermione closed in on themselves like never before. It must be such an amazing feeling having someone you can count on so much for, like those four do for each other. That year Harry and Bella began having private lessons with Dumbledore, no body but them and Ron and Hermione know what went on in those meeting. All we know was that Dumbledore was relying some very important information to them. Now after the Battle Of the department of mysteries everyone knew that Bella and Harry were telling the truth, the wizardry community was in an uproar. One night when Dumbledore, Harry, and Bella were coming back to Hogwarts after a supposedly important mission the castle had been taken over by death eaters. They had somehow infiltrated Hogwarts...that night Dumbledore died at the hand of a man he trusted, against everyone's insistence he didn't do so. His name was Snape." Arthur spat the name like it was a dirty word, even I had to admit I felt disgust towards this man.

"Apparently before Dumbledore's death he assigned Harry, Ron, and Hermione a mission, well mostly it was Harry Ron and Hermione insisted on going. The only thing that Dumbledore insist is that Bella go into hiding, so she was sent here by Harry. I do believe that it was the hardest thing those two had ever gone through, being separated I mean. We have no idea what happened for that whole year that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were on the run. You have no idea how scared we were from them, but they couldn't come out in the open because Voldemort had officially taken over the ministry. Somehow Bella kept in touch with them. According to them they contacted each other at least twice a week. Being apart was so hard for them both it was like missing their other half. Bella also kept us posted on what was happening over in her side of the world."

He said this last part with a pointed look, I immediately looked down in shame for I knew what he was hinting at. They knew about me leaving.

"When you left Edward we were forced to constantly check up on her, we were afraid she would do something crazy like kill herself, or go after Voldemort herself. Anyways, Suddenly those four appeared at Hogwarts and they-"

He was cut of by Molly's hurrid voice

"I'm sorry dears but Bella said she would personally show you all what happened after she left here, she said she at least owed you all that."

We were all stunned into silence. Dry sobs were still slipping out of either Alice's, Esme's, or Renesemee's mouth. We were all shocked at the strength Bella had shown throughout the years. She had so many things happened to her and yet she was still such a brave person. I felt a sudden burst of pride knowing that my angel was such an amazing person. If possible I fell in love with her more than ever after hearing her life story. Everybody else was deep in their own thoughts. I was the first to start talking out of my family.

"Will you tell me about why I can't read yours or Bella's mind?"

Arthur gave a hearty chuckle and answered in an amused tone

"Well you see like I said Bella is a very skilled Occlumency master, meaning she can block people from penetrating her mind. Well you see before coming here she made us both learn Occlumency because of you Edward she didn't want you entering our mind" He said the last part quite shyly "Honestly she was a total dictator when she insisted we learn Occlumency."

The twins were both chuckling

"Yea she did luckily for us we already knew how to perform Occlumency"

"You know one day you're going to have to tell us why and how you learned Occlumency" said Molly with a suspicious look

"I have a question for you" Carlisle finally spoke up, we all knew what he was going to ask before he even spoke "Why does the name Dumbledore sound so familiar to me...but I can't quite grasp why..." He trailed off. I was also curious about why there was an odd tug at his brain at the mere mention of Dumbledore's name

Molly spoke up before either her husband or sons could speak

"That's because you know him. He's an old friend of yours" Many of us gasped and shot accusing glances at Carlisle. Why would he lie about something so important as this? The only ones who weren't staring at Carlisle with accusation was me and Jasper. From his mind I could see the complete confusion, while Jasper could feel it.

"I think you might be mistaken I do not recall ever meeting a Dumbledore. You see as a vampire I have a perfect memory therefore I think I would remember If I had ever met him."

"Ah that's where you're wrong. You see us wizards have this special Spell called Obliviate that erases the mind. It makes one forget anything the caster wants them to forget. You see you met Dumbledore many years before and you were the best of friends. Everyone in the wizardry community knew of you as the compassionate vampire that did not feed on humans, but animals instead. You were adored by many, you actually wrote a book that became quite famous in the vampire community. Much to Dumbledore's dismay while Voldemort started gaining power the first time he started targeting vampires. He especially wanted you, you see when most vampires kill they can't help but waste time getting the blood. But if he had one that would waste no time on trying to drink their victims dry he could be twice as effective. Dumbledore could not stand the idea of Voldemort somehow making you join his side, so he did the only thing he could. With your permission of course he erased any though of the wizardry world from your mind."

We were all shocked and were staring at Carlisle. How can one person make someone forget a whole chapter of their own life. Carlisle was so confused, he wanted to doubt these people, but something in the pit of his stomach was telling him that what these people were saying was the truth.

"So you're telling me that this man Dumbledore was a good friend of mine?" Carlisle asked tentatively seeing how the name sounded in his tongue. It felt far to familiar to be someone he had just heard of.

"Wait you said he erased my mind then why do I still remember?"

Molly looked quite embarrassed, I couldn't be sure about what since her mind was as quiet as Bella's

"Ah well you see...while here Bella did some research on you and experiments and figured out that it has to do with your quick healing. According to her when you erase someone's mind it's like your breaking a part of their brains. NOw thanks to your quick healing all you needed was a little hint in the right direction."

"Are you telling us that Bella...experimented on us?..." Esme asked quietly.

The twins both laughed and nodded. "We insisted she do some real experimentation like tying you up and everything but all she really did was take pieces of your hair" we all let out all sigh of reassurance knowing that Bella had not done anything to really invade our privacy. The only one still glaring was Rosalie. I didn't really bother with her yet. Alice asked the next question in her head

"Why didn't Bella tell us the truth? Didn't she trust us?"

Molly gave us a sympathetic look. The way she looked at Alice was as though she already thought of her as her own daughter

"She did honey, the problem was she made an Unbreakable Vow. It's a vow that people make. They make a promise, if the person breaks it...they die. She made a promise with Harry that she would not perform magic or even mention it to anybody."

We were all struck into silence. Everyone's minds were going in every direction. Finally Esme asked the obvious question

"What now? I mean we all still have many question to ask. We also want to know what happened to Bella after she disappeared, so..." the question slowly drifted of

"Well Bella's idea was that you all accompany us to Hogwarts were everyone is waiting for your arrival. We of course understand if you do not want to see Bella just yet, and Bella also understand this as well. The only thing she insisted she tell you all is that no matter what happened she will always love you all as a family. Edward will always be the love of her life. Renesemee will always be her beloved daughter...and all of you are still her family. So please tell us are you all going with us or staying?"

I met my family's stares. In them I saw betrayal, hurt, pain, but also love and understanding. Alice straightened her small frame and stood up.

"Well I'm going. Bella is my sister and personally I want to know what happened with Voldemort. God I hope Bella and Harry killed that bastard. Especially after everything he did to my sister."

We all chuckled and stood up ready to follow Bella anywhere she might take us.

* * *

><p>Okay I hope you enjoyed chapter 7<p>

Now next chapter I'm going to be thanking everyone who's been leaving me amazing comments that get me through the writing and writer's block. So to everyone who actually reads these AN thank you and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.

Please leave honest comments how else am I suppose to learn?

Love,

Anastasia


	8. Death Eaters

I'm sorry guys! I know it's been a Long time since I've updated. Don't worry I haven't abandoned any of my stories, and have no plans to do so.

I've been so busy with school, I honestly thought that senior year was suppose to be the easiest, so not the case.

Also I've had a major Author's Block, it does not help that there's something else occupying my mind. I know some girls will understand, you know when there's a new guy to talk to and he constantly stays on your mind? well that's me. Fortunately I got a huge idea about the story today while taking a math test.

None the less that's no excuse so I apologize. Okay now that's done I have a few things to say

1. This chapter is short because I really wanted to post something for you guys

2. The next chapter is almost done and I'm not sure how long or short it will be.

3. Like I said in my last chapter I will be naming a few of the people who have commented and stayed with me through my story.

Okay here goes, I want to thank specifically the following people:

lunarwing  
>MyZebraWillEatYou<br>merlingirl  
>Kellsabella<br>Rayday  
>PotterNinja<br>DaphneandBellatrixPotter

okay I really appreciate the kind and helpful words these people have given to me, I deeply appreciate it.

I also can not forget to thank everyone who has either subscribed my story, put it as a favorite story, added me as a favorite author, or even just read it. :)

Okay enough with the mushy stuff, on with the story

I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, or anything that pertains to it. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>"Well we will be leaving tomorrow bright and early I suggest that the Cullen's go eat before we leave, because you will not be eating anytime soon once we get to Hogwarts" Molly said in a crisp voice<p>

"Wait we still have so many questions." Carlisle spoke up. the look in his eyes was desperate. He thirsted for more knowledge about this world in which apparently he was well known. He wanted to know as much as possible. He also wanted to know more about himself and the person that had been erased from his mind. It still baffled that these seemingly humans could wield so much power.

The twins laughed and spoke up once again

"Of course you do, I mean come on you've been left in the dark for some time-"

"OH George we really should apologize the the pristine Dr. Cullen-"

"AH yes we should"

Fred turned to Carlisle and said in a mock serious voice

"We are deeply sorry Dr. Carlisle for we have defiled your precious name-"

"Not to mention his dashing good looks, can't forget that my dear brother-"

"Ah yes I also apologize for what we did to your face. Though to be fair you did only laugh at us-"

"You've got a point there Fred you didn't really scold us just gave a comical chuckle"

Rosalie had finally had enough of their banter and yelled

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

It was quiet for a moment when nobody knew what to say. The Weasley family was looking at Rosalie with different measures of distaste. While my family was trying their best to look chastising at Rosalie. Though most of them agreed, they where getting sick and tired of the banter the twins kept cropping up. Finally the twins burst into fits of laughter. Much to all our shock a delightful peal of laughter joined there's, Renesemee thought this as funny as the twins did. Rosalie along with most of my family looked flabbergasted at her reaction,apparently these people were defiantly growing on her. Molly was looking at Renesemee with an adoring look, The twins looked at her like proud brothers, meanwhile Arthur was still looking at everything with open fascination.

"Well you see we were about to tell you until-"

"We were do rudely interrupted by the vampire Veela over there-"

"Wait George, you think she might be part Veela?"

"Well yes I do I mean look at her. She looks like one of Fleur's cousin-"

"AH! you remember Marie?"

"Ah yes I remember the delightful way she said out name"

"Don't forget the delightful way she walked-"

"Ah yes it must have been the way her hips moved-"

"Hey Fred I do believe our hosts are getting impatient again-"

"You'd think that after so many year in this world they would learn some patience."

"Anyways like we were saying, you see in the castle Dumbledore had a painting of our esteemed Dr. Carlisle made and back when we were innocent, second years we happened to cross it and we decided it would be fun to draw on your face. Unfortunately for us we were caught by Professor Dumbledore. He was not pleased to say the least at the fact that we had defiled the painting of one of his best friends. Anyways we got punished and-

"WAIT! I have a question." Much to our relief Jacob interrupted the, seemingly, never ending banter of the twins. We all turned to Jacob curious as to the reason for his loud interruption. The twins looked quite put out that they had been cut-off. I was curious as to what Jacob wanted to know for he had not spoken during the whole conversation. Much to my disappointment he was blocking me, a new trick that Alice had taught him.

"Yes, go ahead dear." Molly's kind voice brought Jacob back from his thoughts.

"You said that Bella was sent here only a year ago?" My family and Sam were looking at him questioningly. While Arthur and Molly hesitated before answering, it seemed that they knew where his question was heading even if we didn't

"Yes." came Arthur's curt reply

"Then what about Charlie? who is he really? Why do I have memories of Bella as a kid? And so does Billy and a whole bunch of people all over town."

There was a collective silence as everybody processed what Jacob had said. We had not even thought about it that way. Looking back I thought of why we had decided that talking to Charlie wasn't a good idea. Carlisle thought it best to not shock Charlie more than he had already been. We thought that Charlie probably didn't know what was happening. Why had we thought that? If Bella was hiding something from her past surely Charlie, her father would know what the hell was going on.

Jacob was looking at the Weasley family expectantingly, waiting. Molly was looking at Jacob with a look of pity, we could all detect. When Jacob noticed this he about exploded with rage.

_Why did they look at him with pity? No body ever needs to look at him like that again! He had gotten enough of that crap when Bella had chosen Edward, he didn't needed from complete stranger!_

He was so close to the transformation that I was glad that Renesemee was with me instead of him.

"I'm sorry dear but no body in this town had ever met Bella before. The day you met her on the beach was your first encounter with her."

We all started at Molly in shock. I know most of us understood what she was saying. Somehow Bella had made it possible for Jacob to have fake memories of her. before we would have called ourselves crazy for even contemplating the idea, but now...I mean if they can erase memories surely they can fabricate ones also.

Even San was thinking back to when he was younger and he had seen Bella at the Reservation. I could see Jacob looking back at all the memories he had of Bella as a child. Seeing these memories shocked me. The way they were so perfectly placed, if I didn't know any better I would swear that there is noting wrong with his head. Then thinking that Bella had literally placed these thoughts in his head, and Sam. I could fell Sam's anger at having his head played with. In Jacob all I could read was sorrow, sadness, maybe even a little loss?

_Why had she done that to him?_

_She had played with his mind!_

_Is that even possible?_

_Had everything they shared been a lie?_

A lie? That word got me thinking if she had so smoothly and easily lied to Jacob what other things had she lied about? Her feelings? Her thoughts? Is it possible that she had also played with mine and my family's head?

"How?...Why?...When?" Jacob was finally able to choke out

Renesemee was trying her best to slip out of my grasp and go to him. I would not allow that, Jacob was too unstable, he could hurt her without meaning to.

Arthur could obviously see the distress Jacob and also knew how unstable he was at the moment. He gently pushed Molly behind him and allowed his hand to roam to where he was probably had a stick, like the twins, that seemed to channel their magic. He was the one to speak up next.

"As to your first question. How? It is not something an ordinary wizard can do. No, it takes years of careful practice to be able to manipulate the mind. Like we said before Bella is a true genius, the best witch that had been seen in over a century. Through the years and her many adventures at one point or another Bella began, dangerously I might add, experimenting with people's mind. Like I've mentioned Bella is quite a skilled Occlumency user, there is another art called Legilimency that does the opposite. It allows the user to penetrate and manipulate the mind. I could count the number of wizards on this earth who have mastered both art forms, like Bella has, with two hands. She quite simply went around the town and chose people at random to put memories in. Except for Jacob, he was not randomly chosen. When she came across the Reservation she saw the signs of a shape-shifter right away and she got a little curious. She quite simply decided to stay close to you and make sure you didn't hurt yourself when you finally transformed. Then she came across the pack, at this point only consisting of three, and she decided that she would stay close to you all. She wanted to take a few notes on you all. You see your form of shape-shifter and this form of vampire, is quite rare in out world. We rarely see signs of either, so obviously Bella wanted to learn about this more. Before you judge her, you must understand that at the time she did not know you Jacob. Her mind and emotions are not like anyone else's. Not only has she been through so much in her short life, her mind already works differently, in some aspects she is so much more mature that many of us. At this point she knew that she must not become attached to any of you, for it would be too dangerous to you all. I honestly do not know what you all did to her, but she became extremly attached to you all. She refused to let leave you all, the only reason she did was-"

"ARTHUR!" Molly's sharp tone interupted Arhur's voice.

"Ah yes dear, I forgot this is the part where Bella told us that she would talk to you all." Arthur kept talking hastily.

We were all shocked about we had just learned about Bella. Sam kept thinking negative thoughts about Bella. He was quite angry that anyone could, would, and did mess with his mind. He was slowly getting angrier and angrier, if it wasn't Sam, and his control, I would be worried about him transforming. It was a bit odd though, like he couldn't control his anger, a feeling that he hadn't felt since he was freshly transformed. Before I could look more deeply into these thoughts, Jacob's voice again brought me out of Sam's thoughts

"And Charlie?"

Arthur gave a warm smile and started talking in a happy voice

"Ah yes charlie, he also has no idea what is going on or who Bella really is. In the beginning Bella was planning to pass of as a... Molly dear what did she call it?"

"Emancipated Minor dear" Molly replied patiently.

"Yes that's it. Now Bella said you would understand the meaning of this better than us correct?" He looked at all of us questionably, as we all nodded. "Okay moving on, she said that when she came upon Charlie something about him made her want to stay close to him. She grew very fond of Charlie, I believe he kind of took the place of her brother while he was not able to be here. She loves Charlie very deeply. We were planning on erasing the man's memories along with everybody's in the town. Bella strongly refused to allow that, she said she would not allow Charlie to go back to the way he was before, whatever that means. As you can imagine that is not going very well with the Ministry of Magic. As we speak the Ministry is an uproar about the many laws Bella broke while staying here. Load of-"

"I know right dad?"

"I mean come on she and Harry saved everybody's lives and they're trying to throw her into Azkaban-"

"Like some criminal!"

"Don't worry mates, we won't allow that to happened to our little Bella-"

"Of course not, who would we laugh at for tripping so many times, without her."

The twins grinned at each other. I suddenly felt a little more warmth towards the twins, along with the rest of my family. The way they spoke so fondly of Bella, as though she was their own sister. They obviously cared very deeply about her. Suddenly Molly clapped her hands

"Okay boys, Arthur we better set up the tent, we'll all need out sleep before-"

POP!

She was interrupted by loud pop, that startled us all. It was much closer than the ones of the Weasley's

"EVERYBODY MOVE!"

Arthur's yell spooked us all more than anything, We all looked at him, we no longer saw that caring father we had seen before. Molly no longer held the resemblance of Esme. The twins last speck of childishness quickly vanished. They were all so void of emotions and were standing in fighting positions, each with their own respective sticks in their hands. Arthur was already running towards the door. While Molly quickly got in front of us, if we didn't know any better it looked like she was trying to defend us. Carlisle automatically stepped forward in front of all our standing group, trying to keep the peace. Molly gently put a hand on his arm as he tried to bypass her. He looked at her shocked and questiongly, but all he got from her was shake of her head.

I suddenly looked around for the twins, odd that they were being so quiet. From the little that I knew about them they were not ones to stay quiet for too long. I saw them slowly inching towards their dad, sticks pointed high

Jacob and Sam where already in front of me. For a moment I saw extremely confused, until I remembered that I was holding Renesemee. I let loose of her so she could go to Jacob, if the time came I would need both my hands to fight. Jasper was fretting inside his head. He was nervous about whoever, or whatever was out there, if the Weasley family was this worried about them. It also did not help that we all knew how much stronger they were than us. Emmett didn't even worry about the fact that seemingly children were able to stop him, yet we had no idea what a full grown wizard could do. He was ready for a fight, against whomever it may be

"Dad what is it" One of the twins asked their dad, for he was the one looking out the window.

"Merlin's beard!" Came his voice

"What is it dear?" replied Molly in an anxious tone. I saw her eyes kept darting to me and Renesemee.

"They found us!"

"Who did dad!" The twins where staring at their father wide eyed.

"Death Eaters"

* * *

><p>So guys how's that for cliff hanger?<p>

Okay so guys I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.

Please review honestly, how else am I suppose to learn?

Love,

Anastasia


	9. Contemplating

**Important!**

Okay guys now I hate to put things in bold, but I never read these AN unless I see bold letters, so I hope you guys read this, because it is important

1. I'm sorry for taking so long, I just got done with my school's homecoming week, and being a senior I had to participate in it all.

2. This isn't a really good chapter. I usually tend to manually write my chapters first then type, but this one was completely of the top of my head. I really wanted to post something for you guys. The next chapter is still not ready for posting and I thought this could hopefully keep you guys happy until I let out the real juicy stuff

3. Now I'm still contemplating how I really want to do Bella's character so hopefully I didn't crap it up too bad already. I really want you guys to tell me what you think so far. Also this chapter I want to make one thing clear: **This in no means is a Bella/Dean story!** they just have a brother/sister relationship

4. Now this is really important to me! I feel Like I really need a Beta to start editing some things, because It's getting a little ridiculous how I keep missing little things. Now guys I'm kinda new to this website, so I don't know much about Betas. I looked at the list and I honestly don't even know where to start, so if any of you guys have a Beat you want to suggest for me, or tips on how to find a Beta that would really help guys

Okay on with the story

I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter or anything that pertains to it. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer and J.k. Rowling.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I was wandering down the cold corridors, thinking, planning, contemplating, what was I going to do now? Now that me and Harry had succeeded. Me and Harry had defeated the greatest threat the entire Wizarding world had ever seen, we had accomplished the task, I believe, we had been born to do. We have once again become heroes, living legends, saviors, but what now?

To me it was all worth nothing if I couldn't have my family with me.

Oh how I missed them, how I longed to be with them.

Alice with her bubbling personality, how I missed her telling me what to do, what to wear, what would happened. I missed my sister. Missed when she had a new vision of us doing something completely stupid and pointless.

Carlisle as he would watch at his entire family from the outside, watching, with loving eyes as we all lived and enjoyed each day. Enjoyed each day of a life that he had gifted us all with, including me. Watched us all with compassionate eyes that in no way deserved the cards he had been dealt with.

Esme, a mother to us all, a woman that had replaced the mother I had never known. How I missed her scolding voice at Emmett as he broke one of her many antiques.

Emmett my bear of a brother. How I missed his daily challenges to arm wrestling. Missed how his face would turn uptight when he couldn't make fun of me and Edward, even if he had the perfect opportunity.

Jasper as he sat quietly watching everything unfold, basking in the love radiating through the room. Missed how he would only put in his opinion for the sole purpose of proving someone wrong, usually Emmett. Missed his all knowing looks pointed at everyone.

Rosalie my ice queen of a sister, the only person that could possibly be 100% perfect with Emmett. I missed watching her ice cold demeanor melt away as the slightest thing. Weather it be Renesemee, Emmett telling a stupid joke, or even as she tried to teach me about cars.

Jacob, my best friend, my rock for so long. How I missed the still constant walkes along the First Beach, missed how we could just stay quiet and savor the feel of still being best friends, of knowing it had all worked out between us.

Renesemee, my baby, my angel, the amazing child my and Edward's love had produced. How I missed her new smart-ass attitude that her uncles were so fond of encouraging. Oh I missed everything about her. During this whole week of being back, I contemplated the fact that I was somehow able to leave my baby girl. How on earth I was able to stay put without completely loosing it, I'll never be quite sure.

OH my love Edward, I missed everything about him, his touch, his smell, his voice, his body. I missed everything about my love, how I yearned to be held by him. The person that held my soul and my heart. I Think being apart from him might be one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, for this time it was me leaving, not him.

How betrayed must they all have felt, seeing me leave with a stranger?

Would they hate me?

Would they be disgusted with me?

Disappointed in me?

Would they even accept me back? Even after knowing what I had lied about?

I know I didn't have long to wait, Molly, Arthur, and the twins had already left about an hour ago.

I had sent them with many instructions and my nerves were at a breaking point. So much so that I had decided to take a walk alone, as much as I adored, and loved everybody I really needed time alone. I'm sure my mind would be able to absorb everything they had to say while still thinking about everything at the same time, but even with my vampire mind it never hurt to close yourself in and just have some time to yourself. This was such a simple thing for both me and Harry to do, we had both done it at least once in our life time.

That thought led me to think of other things, things that I didn't want to think about right now. Why should I think of them right at this moment? unpleasant things. I would be having to relive all these memories sooner or later. I shuddered at the thought of showing everybody what had happened to me, before I had entered the Wizarding world. I was throwing around the idea of telling Renesemee to stay here for a while. As mature and adult-looking as she was, she was still a child. What child would react well to such horrible things, she shouldn't have to see _that_ memory.

Of course this was all assuming that they would show up. I had been a ball of energy this last week, I had to keep myself busy at all times, without any breaks, but none of that mattered. My damn vampire mind was able to keep that annoying voice in the back of my head going at 100 words per minute, never shutting up. I honestly felt sorry for everybody in the entire castle, I had been speeding down the corridors at all hours of the night, but hey I didn't sleep, what was I suppose to do? I know Hermione was working her best on trying to make a strong enough sleeping potion to knock even a vampire out.

Suddenly I heard rapid footsteps fast approaching.

_I had to run. Escape. What if it was a Death Eater? The Volturi? Victoria? Voldemort?_

I forced my mind back to the present. God Damn It! This kept happening over and over again! I didn't understand why it wasn't happening to Harry and everybody else!

I had already talked to both Professor Mcgonagall and Madam Pomfrey about it. They both thought that these flashbacks, sudden panic attacks, and random urges to flee, where the early signs of Post Traumatic Stress disorder. Unfortunately for me it was still too early to tell if I really had it or not, we would have to wait a few month to see how I progressed, or not. They explained to me how many solider have the same type of PTS as me, it's honestly ridiculous I mean I know everything that I've been in my life has been difficult, but to be compared to a solider? Ridiculous!

Some distant part of my brain contemplated the fact of how much I had changed since my 6th year. I remember being so alone and broken after My brother, My best friends, and my mentor had all basically forced me into a completely new country, with new people, where I would be alone. I knew that I should have reacted the way Harry had after the death of Dumbledore, but I guess that was just another way that me and my fraternal twin were different. Harry had been born to lead, people naturally wanted to follow him and be led by him. While, I on the other hand had been born to be protected, people, or so I've been told, instinctively wanted to protect me and do what was best for me, maybe that's why I had the natural urge to protect others. When Edwards had left me it had brought with it a tidal wave of memories of being abandoned. Maybe it was my newly transformed mind that made me feel this way, or maybe it was that, even for a brief moment, I had no one coming after my head, but recently I had felt so free. I didn't have to be constantly worrying that I or someone else might be killed at any second. I know that I still had to worry about my family and everything that would be to come, but still, I didn't have to worry about them being killed anymore. It was as though I had a weight lifted off my shoulders, one that I and Harry had been carrying since our 11th birthday.

I quickly dashed into an empty classroom. It didn't matter that I no longer had anyone to worry about in the castle, I still had basic instincts that I should follow

I lifted my nose in the air to sniff the scent of the fast approaching person. I broadened my hearing to try and pick up a distinct heartbeat.

_Sniff, Sniff_

It smelled like fresh blood, which meant that it was someone about my age, but still I waited.

Then I recognized the heartbeat and smell

_Dean_

I heard him run past the classroom, completely oblivious to the fact that the person he was most likely in search for was watching his every move.

I quickly dashed out of the room and run to stop him.

Honestly sometimes I still forget about my super speed, because next thing I know Dean is about to fall on top of me. Thank goodness for my super quick speed and strength. I barely have enough time to dash behind him and grab him by the neck before he lands flat on his face.

"Wow there Dean! In a hurry much?" I ask him with a smile on my face, one that I realize he can't see.

"You know what Bella, even after becoming a super strong and graceful vampire you still somehow manage to be clumsy." He says, and I can hear the humor in his voice, he's teasing.

Before he has any time to register what's happening I pull him up straight and quickly dash in front of him, I quickly land a light peck on his cheek before laughing and skipping down the corridor. I hear him sigh and begin to follow me.

Okay I have to admit hanging out with the guys always made me feel light and giddy. They, being Dean, Seamus, and Neville, always treated me as one of the guys. Even during my little 5th year stunt of dating almost any guy available, I refused to date these guys, they were all like brothers to me.

"Why were you looking for me dean?" I call behind me. I know he can hear me, these damn corridors always seem to echo in a creepy way at night.

"Well everyone is looking for you " He states back, I notice how he talks in a completely normal voice, guess he too accepted the fact that I am now a vampire. Honestly almost everyone automatically accepted me after realizing what I was, something I was extremely grateful for.

"What for?" I call back in a now serious voice

Dean takes in my serious voice and face, as I stop and wait for him to catch up, so we can walk side by side "Not good I'm afraid" he says back in a serious tone "Madam Pomfrey is looking for you-"

I groan, Jeez that woman had been after me this whole week. I know she wanted to deal with my shoulder already, but honestly there were people way worse than me. How could I take up the bed when a person who really needs it could have it. Unfortunately even after all my avoidance she had still somehow manged to get me into a hospital bed twice this week, but I kept escaping her clutches.

"I know what you're thinking, but honestly Bella you know she's going to get her hands on you sooner or later, rather make it sooner if it was me"

"Shut it Dean, what else you got for me?"

He have me hearty chuckle as he swung an arm around my shoulders

"Well..."

"Spit it out dean!" I practically yell at him

"Well you see someone from the Ministry is here to see you."

"Another one?" I ask incredulously. Ministry workers kept coming to the castle trying to speak to me about all the illegal magic I had committed through my little absence. I had also been avoiding them. Super human abilities really came in handy when trying to avoid so many people.

"Come on Bella, what did you expect after breaking so many bloody laws?"

"Well seeing as how Both me and Harry both defeated Voldemort, I thought that we would get at least a little slack"

"Don't you go getting a big head now, you know me and Seamus will knock you down a few pegs." He tells me in a teasing voice, but I hear the serious undertone in his voice. I put this little tid bit of information in storage, so to speak, for later thoughts.

"Yea, Yea I know...Well Dean what do you think about going to go give our little house elves a visit?"

"Planning on still avoiding everybody Bella?" He asks me in mock serious tone

"Why Dean I would never do such a thing! I am shocked at how little you think of me! I was merely suggesting that we go visit our fellow fighters in this great war we just fought! How say you good fellow?" I say with a wink as I begin skipping, at normal human speed towards the kitchen

"Why good lady I would be honored to accompany you!" I hear him call behind me as I hear him run my way

with a giggle I take off followed close behind by Dean.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this new chapter<p>

Remember to leave your honest criticism. How else am I suppose to learn?

Love,

Anastasia


	10. Hospital Wing

Okay guys this chapter is REALLY late! and I'm terribly sorry!

I Plan on finding myself a Beta before I put out the next chapter, but still if anyone could please help me out on finding a Beta that would be awesome.

I'm very excited because I have a few reader from Spain.

Les quiero decisr muchas Gracias por leer mi estoria, y estoy muy feliz que les guste tanto. I know my spanish is a little shaky in the spelling department but hopefully they'll be able to understand it!

I also want to address something someone told me in a review, and I want everyone to understand that I accept criticism with an open mind and am willing to learn from it and accept it. I don't want any one not telling me what they really feel about my writing, weather it be good or bad because they think it might hurt my feelings.

Another thing I think should be addressed is my last chapter, I know some where wondering if there was a purpose to it. There was but it was only slight, i wanted a happy chapter and just wanted to show you guys a bit about how Bella interacts with everyone in the castle. I will be showing what happened in Forks but not just yet, maybe in the next chapter.

I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter or anything that pertains to it. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer and J.k. Rowling

* * *

><p>I was in the hospital wing, sitting on a bed, yelling profanities that would have made Moody blush like a school girl. Madam Pomfrey had finally got her clutches on me this morning, she had dragged me all the way to the hospital wing and had been trying different types of medicine on my aching shoulder. Harry and Ron were on either side of my bed each biting their lips so as to not laugh, but their facial expressions just made me want to punch them both. I was about to ask her how long until we knew if the eyes of newt concocsion had worked, when I distictly heard and saw the doors to the hospital wing bang open.<p>

I knew that if I moved Madam Pomfrey would only makes this worse for me and my shoulder. I looked up and saw Molly, Arthur, and The twins walking in followed closely behind by The Cullens and Jacob. My breath caught at the sight of them. Here they were once again, my family. They had come. Did that mean they didn't hate me? Was it possible that even after all I had done to them they were willing to take me back? Where they willing to forgive all my indiscretions _or_ had they come to tell me they would be leaving me? Did they come only to show me one last time my daughter? Would I have to be separated from her, from Edward. It wasn't as though I didn't deserve it, I know I did, but still the though of never seeing any of them hurt more than whatever Madam Pomfrey was doing to my shoulder. I wanted to meet their eyes, I wanted to seek confirmation that they had either decided to forgive me or had come to banish me from their lives, I wanted to know.

I knew I couldn't do that though. If I met their eyes they would see the different me they would see what I truly looked likes. They would see the girl that had lied to them since the moment Edward had talked to me in Biology. They would no longer see Bella Swan, but Isabella Lily Potter, daughter of Lily Evans and James Potter, sister to Harry James Potter, greatest witch the Wizarding world had ever seen in over a century. They would no longer see Isabella Marie Swan daughter of Charlie Swan and Renne Dwyer, shy teenage girl that they had all fallen in love with. They wouldn't see Bella because she wasn't real, she was dead. I know what they would see when I made eye contact with any of them, They would see bright emerald green eyes, eyes that seem to stare into people's sole, eyes that always knew the truth, eyes that I shared with my mother and my brother, eyes that reminded people of Dumbledore's in the way they seem to see right through you. They would see my Long jet-black hair that was a constant reminder of my deceased father, the way it would never stay flat and in place even through it's length, my bangs that were in a desperate need for a haircut, as they almost reached my eyes. They would no longer see the me that I had created in my time in Forks they would see the real me. Even if this me was a smart-ass, a strong independent woman, a genius, and a fighter, this was me.

With these thoughts roaming my head I quickly put my head down and turned my body so it was facing away from the quickly entering Cullens and Jacob. I heard Madam Pomfrey give a big sigh, but she didn't protest and kept working on my shoulder.

"Where is she?" I heard Jacob's gruff voice thick with exhaustion.

"She's over here" I heard Madam Pomfrey's crisp voice. I turned to look at her wide-eyed, she just winked and got back to work. I turned my head desperately to meet Harry's eyes, he was wearing an expression on cool indifference, but I could tell there was more underneath it, anger, jealousy, suspicious, sadness, and regret. Ron was just watching me and waiting for my reaction.

"Where is she? I don't see her!" I heard Edward's stressed voice behind me.

"She's right there" I heard Fred's amused voice. I honestly don't even know how I'm able to tell the twins voices apart but I might be one of the only ones to be able to do it.

"Wait...what?" Edwards was dying of confusion. I could imagine his eyes alight with a mixture of confusion and desperation, his eyebrows Penney bronze like his hair scrunched up in confusion.

Harry and Ron were about to open their mouth to tell them something and I was about to shut them up. In that moment I had twisted my body towards my family and heard them gasp before I was drowned in world of pain.

I let out a blood-curling shriek that would have made a banshee proud. The pain was unbearable, whatever Madam Pomfrey was doing to my shoulder was either working smashingly or was a horrible mistake and my should was being torn in two, whichever all I wanted was for the pain to end. I had not felt such pain since the fight with Voldemort, it was such a great pain that it rivaled the process of being changed.

I desperately reached for Harry's hand knowing that I could tighten my hand around his as much as possible since he and Ron both had put an unbreakable curse on both their hands after the first time they had taken their turn with me. I let out a small sigh of relief as I felt a familiar hand envelope mine.

"RON!" I yelled and quickly felt Ron's hand to my right.

I tried to keep my face from turning to my families and had tried to keep the bell-like qualities away from my voice as I had yelled at Ron, but I knew they knew. There was no way of disguising the unmistakable ring in my voice. I knew they were all confused as why I looked different, probably thinking I was in some sort of costume.

Before I could think more about anything besides the pain Madam Pomfrey was inflicting on my shoulder, a fresh wave of pain racked me to my bones.

I turned my head to identify a blatantly obvious smirking Harry and I could no longer help it I finally snapped at him, something I was proud to say I had not done all day.

"HARRY! GOD FUCKING DAM IT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I WILL NEVER AGAIN IN MY FUCKING LIFE HELP MALFOY! YOU GOT ME HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

I'm sure my yells could be heard around the castle and probably Hogsmeade too. According to Dean and Seamus everyone in town and in the castle were making bets on how long I could keep this up and how many more 'creative' ways I would declare my plans of Harry's death, much to everyone, but Hermione s', amusement.

"Isabella Lily Potter you shut your trap in my hospital wing you hear me?" Madam Pomfrey said in a deadly serious tone. she knew the shrieks would be inevitable, but there was no merit for my potty mouth in her opinion. I personally thought that Harry deserved every accusation pointed his away about this situation. It had been his great idea to be a damn hero and save the reason were running for our lives. Who knew that fiendfyre curse was one of the only things that a magical vampire could not heal from? Sure as hell not me, or I probably never would have gone back for those damn cowards! They should have roasted in hell, they deserve it and ten times fold, after what they did to Seamus while we were...away, but none the less I chose to keep my lips tightly sealed. I knew that if I didn't listin she would only become more vicious in her 'healing'.

Maybe it was the pain that gave me the short burst of bravery, but in that instant I knew what I had to do. No matter if my family said they didn't want to see me ever again, I would fight, I would find a way to make things right between me and them. For that, I had to at least look at them, make some sort of connection. This girl that was hiding with her head down, who the hell was she? It wasn't someone I would ever want Lupin, or Tonks, or Sirius, or Moody meeting. This girl inside of me was weak, not the brave woman that has been surfacing and fighting since the day she was chosen to come to Hogwarts. This wasn't me, this is Bella from Forks. This is a sweet, innocent girl willing to die for her friends, willing to give her life for the people she loved, this is a girl that expected things to be handed to her, this is a young confused girl, this isn't me. I'm a woman that won't give her life for anyone, I would never do that to my parents they had given their lives for me and Harry to strive, they had fought till the very last second to try and keep us alive. No I would never be so selfish, I would fight with every last possible inch of me to keep BOTH me and my loved ones alive. I was a strong woman that had fought Voldemort eight times next to the best of the best and survived each and every time. This was a woman that was willing to be leave behind her loved ones and go fourth with her head held high looking evil right in the eyes and fight.

With these thoughts I lifted my head high and found topaz eyes intently trained on my emerald ones. I watched as his eyes, and everyone else, eyes widen in a mixture of pity, horror, love, and longing. I don't have a clue what they saw in my eyes that would cause such a reaction from them. It was as though the world had stopped and the only thing real was out pair of eyes locked in a steady stand off. With an inner sigh of relief I allowed every worry or doubt leave me as all I could see in those amazing topaz eyes was acceptance. Finally I saw his eyes snap to the hand that was tightly intertwined in Ron's.

I had the urge to break into a dance and laugh, after everything that was going on it was just like Edward to zero in on his jealousy. I saw as his eyes flickered towards Harry but was quickly dismissed from that train of thought from the obvious resemblance in us both. Honestly it was ridiculous that he could even think me and Ron would ever be like that, after, I'm sure, he knew our history. I mean I don't deny that during my 5th year we had tried it out for like a week, but there had been nothing there, no spark. Of course nobody but me and Ron knew about that. We decided that since neither one of us wished for an early death we would keep it from Hermione and Harry. I mean Hermione was like my sister in every way, but blood, not to mention she and Ron had finally become and item and I refused to be the reason they broke up.

"You know It's lucky Hermione Isn't here, she would have beaten you half way to the Burrow if she heard you swearing. Of course the whole castle can hear you, so I wouldn't be surprised if she came banging in a couple minutes yelping that you need to be quiet" came Harry's amused voice from my right.

It felt good to see Harry happy and smiling after so many years of both outer and inner torture and despair for us both, he more than deserved happiness. I had somehow miraculously attained my happiness now it was his turn to get what was long overdue.

"Hermione won't be bothering us in quite some time, I gave her a job to do" I say mysteriously to Harry with a wink. He lifted his eyebrow in a questioning way, I just shake my head before a fresh new wave of pain hit me like a bulldozer. I was gasping for air that was not needed in my system, but helped none the less.

My eyes raked through my family and landed on my baby girl, my angel, Renesemee. I yearned to be ale to hold her in my arms, to be able to embrace her. To know that she's safe in my arms, to be sure that no one or anything can hurt her. I yearned to watch her sleep to move the cork screw curls away from her face, to be able to bait the nightmares away. The nightmares of her family being killed by black hooded figure, when I first had found out I had been terrified that it was an omen about the Death Eaters. It hurt me so much in my heart to know that my child had to go through these horrifying dreams like I had. I knew what it was like when you cling to the sliver lining separating insanity and sanity. To wake in a cold sweat, to be disoriented, to not know what's reality and what's not real. I looked at her with a smile that hopefully portrayed all the love I felt bubbling inside. I was relived to to receive a smile with just as much love in it.

I looked into her eyes, but at the moment our eyes made contact my brain, without my acknowledgement, pulled me back to the moment when Voldemort and I had begun our duel the moment I met those cold, hard, red eyes. I felt at that very moment I had grown so much older than 17. At that moment I believe that I truly saw and witnessed all the evils of the world. Even if he personally had not done them all, he was the embodiment of all that was wrong with the world. In that moment the only thing I saw in those eyes was the lust to kill, the lust to kill me. For a moment I faltered. What if I wasn't able to destroy this creature? What if he killed us all? I would be the cause of the death of everyone and everything I loved. That moment of hesitation was all he needed, he struck.

I forced my mind back to the present.

I automatically forced my face clear of all emotions, before I relized who and where I was with, realized I no longer had to bring that side of me out anymore. I felt harry's hand touch my cheek, trying to bring my attention back. I looked at him with still emotionless eyes. He looked at me with complete understanding.

I know many scientist would disagree with me if I told them that me and Harry had a sort of mind connection. It had been proven time and time again that, that was just a crazy theory, but then again me and Harry had never been normal. Me and Harry had never really shared this little fact with anyone except Ron an Hermione, not even Dumbledore knew about this and even they were only told our 6th year. Besides what happened to me when I was young, it wad Harry and I's most guarded secret. Me and Harry had a sort of telepathic connection. It had been one of the main reasons I had learned Occlumency, I was tired of Harry constantly being able to get in my head. After years of not knowing why Harry and I had this weird connection I had finally done some research and figured out that, when Voldemort had tries to kill us as babies he had not only built a connection with us but us with each other.

I pulled my mind away from itself and turned to look at Harry who was staring at me intently with eyes full of concern and understanding

"Breath Bella, breathe. It's over now. They're gone" His voice was calm and full of understanding, it was exactly what I needed.

Some part of me was very aware of the fact that I was having a break down, but that rational part of my brain was being over powered by everything else going on in my mind. I felt the bed creak and then I felt Harry's arms wrap around me as i curled up.

"What's wrong with her?" I distinctly heard Carlisle's worried voice through the thick fog that was my mind

"We aren't 100% sure, but we think that these might be early signs of post traumatic stress syndrome we have been trying to do some tests on her brain to see if it's possible, unfortunately it has been rather difficult getting her to cooperate with us. She been keeping people away when she has these episodes she doesn't want anyone seeing her like this."

"That's not possible. We can't have PST our brains wouldn't allow it" came Edwards voice.

Oh that voice! The voice of fine silk wrapping itself around me. The gentleness of that voice, that voice was wrapping itself around me, enclosing me in its warmth!

"Mr. Cullen I would have though that by now you would have figured out that Bella is no ordinary vampire" madam Pomfrey's voice was curt.

If I could trust my voice enough I would have chuckled, the sheer thought that anyone would contradict her in her sanctuary was ridiculous.

"What do you mean...no ordinary vampire?" I wasn't sure who was talking right now, but I think it was Alice

I was finally able to open my eyes so I could look at my family. They were all staring wide-eyed and confused at Madam Pomfrey.

She gave a big sigh and turned to me, which caused my family to turn back their eyes at me. I let my eyes meet only Madam Pomfrey and no one else. I felt Harry's arm wrap tighter around me, he could tell how rigid my body was that I was being put under pressure.

I wasn't ready to tell them yet about my...changes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione where the only ones that knew everything that happened and the only ones that knew what sort of transformation I went through. I'm not sure I'm ready to show my family that yet until they know everything else about me first.

"This would have been much easier had you told them before young lady" her voice was scolding but I could tell she was teasing. She had always had a soft spot for me, It probably had to do with the fact that I was the only student who could possible end up in the hospital wing 10 times in one year. I knew that she had grown attached to me.

I felt myself slip into my old witty self again. I felt my brain clear of the fog that seemed to inhabit my mind constantly. I let my old smirk slip on my lips

"You know I've had enough scoldings from everyone, Professor Mccgonagal, Kingsley, Molly, and Arthur, now you too Madam Pomfrey? If there's someone that should be scolded it should be Harry and Dumbledore."

I saw Molly slip by my family and come closer to me, she pulled both me and Harry into a hug. Before Esme had become a sort of mother figure, Molly had been my only source of maternal love. She was in all retrospects my mother. As much as I loved and adored Esme, Molly had been there for me years on end. She had been the first parent figure in both Harry and I's life. She had knitted us jumpers since our first year, she had dealt with out nonsense every summer, she was our mother.

Even though I'm sure she knew everyone could hear her, she whispered to us in a fashion that would make us believe she was only talking to us. "How are you dears?"

We both nodded at her indicating we were fine, she of course knew better but let the subject drop until another time.

"Bella we though that now that you were an immortally graceful vampire you wouldn't be in the hospital wing as much-"

"I guess it's too much to hope for coming from you anyways."

Fred and George where both grinning so much they reminded me of a pair of cheshire cats.

I opened my mouth to give a witty reply when I heard feet fast approaching, I know that the Cullens could also hear it because they all positioned themselves towards the doors.

The Weasleys and Madam Pomfrey were all staring at the Cullens and me confused as to why were all looking at the doors, as if waiting. Harry and Ron where the only ones that sensed something was amiss they were both pulling their wands out of their jeans and I was reaching for mine on the bedside table.

"GUYS GUYS!" In came Neville huffing and puffing as though he had run all the way here, which by looking at him was probably not far off.

Ron, Harry, and I relaxed but the Cullens and Jacob both stayed alert but I was quick to tell them it was okay

"What is it Neville?" I asked he seemed flustered like he was worrying about something

"Fudge is here and he's demanding he be able to speak with Bella and the Cullens" It didn't go unnoitced, I'm sure, from the Cullens how Neville spoke about us as though we were separate, even though I was legally a Cullen

I gave a huge scoff "Who does he think he is demanding something like that? Besides what could he possible have to talk to my family about? they just got here?"

"You don't understand Bella! He's running for Prime Minister again, against Kingsley and he wants to talk to the Cullens about what apparently happened back in the States!"

What happened in the states? I turned my attention back to my family and for the first time noticed how their clothes were ripped and ruffled. How Jacob seemed to have a healing scar going down his left arm.

"What happened in Forks?" I asked them just as Fudge burst into the room.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.<p>

Remember to leave your honest opinion. How else am I suppose to learn?

Love,

Anastasia


	11. Please Read!

**AN:**

****I know I hate these things as much as the next person, but now I see that they really are necessary sometimes.

Okay guys I'm so so so sorry about not updating fow a couple months now, but I am back. I have been forced to use all internet through my phone because my computer broke. I just now got a new charger, thanks to my brother for that.

My amzing Beta has thankfully been very patient with me and has already edited basically the first three quarters of the new chapter. I'll probably finish typing everything up by tomorrow night, and lets just see how long it takes to edit my scrambled thoughts.

Now that I have a computer I will hopefully start putting out new chapters for all of my stories much faster.

I also want to thank every single one of you who kept messaging or reviewing me about hurrying up, you have no idea how much motivation that is for me to keep going!

Love,

Anastasia


	12. Her

Okay guys here is chapter 11, FINALLY!

Sorry Sorry about the late date.

I really really want to thank my lovely Beta, lunamoon2012, for kicking my butt into gear.

I also want to point out a story that I recently read on here, that is shockingly similar to mine. Guys I totally don't mind someone being inspired by my stories, it's actually quite flattering, but seriously to copy my whole plot is a whole different thing. Just because I haven't updated frequently does not give anyone the right to start copying my story lines, and I would appreciate people come up with their own ideas.

I might be putting out a small tid-bit of chapter tomorrow, it will not be as long as this one, no where close. It's just something that I wrote and didn't think I could evolve into a full blow chapter

Anyways, enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>"Is it really so hard to knock around here?" Rosalie's voice broke the awkward silence that preceded the entrance of Fudge; he has stopped his bustling deanor, suddenly frozen in shock and fear.<p>

Of course my family automatically thought it was they that he feared. Not even for a moment did it cross their minds that it was Harry adn I that had caused this man so much distress; obviously thinking it was them that were making this man break out into an uncontrollable sweat.

It was Ron who decided to answer Rosalie, when it appeared that no one else would.

"I'll have you know that we rather enjoy our dramatic entrances here at Hogwarts" he was looking at Rosalie with an expression that betrayed how indignant he was. If it were any other time I would have Cracked up at his reply, it was true that we did enjoy those dramatic, life-changing entrance. Even I was guilty of having my own every now and then.

Automatically, I got off the bed pulling Harry along with me; with him still holding my hand. I knew exactly what I was about to say, and without Harry's strength, I wouldn't have the ability to say it; not yet at least.

Quickly moving past both of my respective families, the moment I passed Edwards I felt his cool hand. Quickly slapping it away, I turned from him, but not before I saw the hurt in his eyes, I knew that pain.

It has been a whole week since I had touched my husband, been close ti him, felt him in any way, I missed him. I knew he missed me too and wanted to help, but that could wait. If I held his hand or got to close, I would loose myself in everything that made him. So I looked away and continued to move towards Fudge.

I felt Ron quickly catch up with me, and Harry it was how it was suppose to be, except of course we were missing Hermione. At the moment she was doing something important for me, something I had asked of her, something I had only discussed with Harry, I need Hermione to succeed for Harry and my plan to work. This is how it was always, us four together, always having each others back.

We went to meet Fudge; he was staring at us with a look of pure hatred. There was no other way of describing it, just absolute hatred. He loathed everything that involved Harry and I, including Ron and Hermione.

Harry stepped forward and stood up straight, he was a good head taller than Fudge; and when he spoke, it was as though he were speaking to some lower life form, which in a way he was.

"What do you want?"

"I came to speak to the vampires and Mrs. Potter" his voice betrayed nothing at all

"The vampires have names" Ron spoke up, it touched me greatly that he was defending my family, even after everything. Ron hated the lot of them, except for Nessie.

When he heard about what they had done to me when Edward had left, he could not accept the fact that anyone would dare hurt me, he absolutely despised them all. So it meant the world to me that even after that he would still defend them. I knew of course that he was only doing it to make Fudge look bad, but none the less I thought it good of him.

"Vampires" Fudge scoffed "Useless creatures that fought against us during both of Voldemort's rein, yet you defend them?"

His voice was indignant and the way he spoke was as though he were speaking to very slow stubborn children that were throwing a tantrum. It only infuriated me further.

"Yes we do!" Harry responded with no hesitation "If it means defending my sister, then yes."

Fudge was shocked.

"Your sister?" Fudge said with an incredulous tone to his voice. "Surely you are not implying that she is one of them?" For the first time he looked at me, he hadn't made eye contact with me before, or even acknowledged my existence; I knew why of course, he feared me. He feared everything about me, from my personality, to all the knowledge and information I had.

His eyes showed disgust at my obvious transformation, even though I has basically gone back to my original form there were still many keen differences from the original me. My skin was is possible, paler, and somehow I had gotten a few more curves, not enough for me to compare to some women like Rosalie, but enough to make a men like Fudge do a double take.

"You know what this means, am I correct Mrs. Potter, or should I say Mrs. Cullen?" His voice was nothing but snide, he was beyond happy.

"It means death" I whispered out in a slow voice "For my family, for changing me"

Fudge let out an infuriating chuckle

"Yes, yes it was so decreed in 1956 that any vampire to change a wizard into one of their own would be sentenced to the final death."

"Yes, that law is true" I said, and I felt my brain turn on the encyclopedia that it was. "But it does not specify which form of vampire it speaks of, so with that in mind, there's really nothing that can be done is there?" I looked Fudge right in the eye and relished the moment when he flinched away from my gaze

I could feel it stirring...She was trying to show up again.

"This is ridiculous! we will not allow lowly creatures like vampires to roam Hogwarts!" He spluttered out, his bowler hat bobbing precariously on his head as his face slowly turned a shade of puce.

"Lowly? Lowly? You have the audacity to call my family lowly?" I repeated in a slow voice, it was almost a growl. I felt Harry squeeze my hand to try and calm me down, but I was beyond that, how could this cruel, bastard call me family that?

"That is exactly what I said!" Fudge replied in a voice that betrayed how truly scared he was, I could smell the fear, it was practically dripping of him, like swear off a jogger in a midsummer.

I had bent my head down in a weak pathetic attempt to calm both her and I. I could feel the small tinge of fear in Harry and Ron. They knew what Fudge was doing to me, and what it would lead to. They knew that she was so very close to coming out.

The only ones who truly knew about her was Harry, Ron, and Hermione, I refused to tell anyone else, because I knew what had caused this. I had done my research; I knew that what had happened in the past would have to be shred for me to explain who she was.

Why she lived and that was something that I refused to tell anyone that I didn't completely trust. As much as I loved Dumbledore like the grandfather I never got to meet, I could always tell he would never tell me and Harry the complete truth. He was always cautious about what he would say, I could tell the way the skin around his eyes would slightly tighten when he didn't tell us the complete truth, whenever he left out a crucial detail.

The way he would look at me told me that he knew I knew. I was never able to muster up enough courage to tell Harry about Dumbledore's lies, but I guess it would have been pointless, given the circumstances. Harry idolized him, and how could I do that to my brother? As strong and independent as everyone though Harry was I knew he was truly weak in some aspects that I was not. He needs people, he strives on the love and trsut people give him, I have her and she keeps me from needing what he strives on. With her I was, am able to be alone, to control my mind better than he can, to dig into my deep internal brain, into depths that Harry could not even fathom.

I had read books upon books of people with Multiple personality disorder, but till this day I have yet to encounter a case like mine. I am fully aware that she is taking control of me, I fully understand that she;s completely different than me, and yet I also fully understand that she is a part of me. She is a part of me that has been torn and forced away from my every day environment, the manifestation of my childhood.

I understand all of this, but until I find the cure to combine both her and I, I'm stuck with this situation. I have looked through books after book, both Muggle and Wizarding ones, but nothing! How is it possible that not one person in the fucking history of the world, has ever found a god damn cure for this? God fucking damn it!

I blinked once, the anger. It was the first sign hat she was stirring. I turned to look at Harry, my eyes full of desperation. Why? Why did this happen to me? Wasn't it enough what I had gone though in my childhood? Why was his presence still here? Why was _he_ able to move on like nothing had happened, but I had to live with his mark everyday of my life?

He had nothing but pleasure, but I was stuck with the clawing, sinking feeling. Every time I remembered him, his cold, clammy hands as they ran up and down my legs, his promises that there was more to come. WHY? I felt the single tear slip down my cheek, my last sign that I was gone. The last thing that proved I was still me. The last thing he had forced upon me raised.

Much too quickly for any human or wizard to see I wiped the single tear away, that part of me was gone.

I felt Ron's hand on my shoulder; he knew what was about to happened.

Finally, I turned to face Fudge.

The moment I looked into those small beady little eyes, I let go of any shred of restraint that I had been clinging to. She was ready to come out, it had been a year since I had felt her stir, and she hadn't been needed, not really. Now I could feel her roaring to be released.

It was like a dragon, rising from its slumber, fueled with vengeance. I wish I could say that it scared me, that what he had caused me made me nauseous. I desperately wish I could say that, but that wasn't the case, not at all. It was as though I was releasing something that had been waiting, it felt good to let her out. It was like streching a muscle that I hadn't used in a very long time. It felt amazing to release her.

"Now you listen here, you pretentious old man" I said in a voice so cold and fill of malice, a voice that made Fudge flinch back as though I was a dangerous creature that he had just encountered for the first time in his existence.

I could feel the stunned silence from my family behind me; only imagining what the Weasley's and Harry were doing, watching me shut down,

Everyone except the Cullens and Fudge had seen this side of me. The ones that had already knew that when this side roared its ugly head they shouldn't get involved. This side of me was conniving, malicious, and manipulative, it was a side that I hated, and it was the side I most needed.

Even though I hated this side of me I knew that this was what I needed to survive in this world, the world where Harry and I would be used as pawns in the political game that people like Fudge tried to set us in.

"If you ever think of threatening anybody I care about I will personally make it my responsibility that you never be able to show yourself in the Wizarding world again. You know who I am, you know the kind of power me and my brother have, you know we could destroy any hopes of a future you have. I don't care what happened in Forks, all I care about is what's happening now." I paused for a moment. "Or maybe you'd want me to tell the Prophet about that little chat we had at the beginning of my fifth year? Hmm? Would you like that, Fudge?"

I let my lips curl in a cruel smile; a smile that I knew sent shivers down anyone's spine. I leaned in close to Fudge and let a small, slightly mad sounding chuckle slip out of my lips when I saw him lean away and turn a sickly green. OH! I loved this, I loved the way his whole frame quaked with fear when he thought about what I could do to his political and personal life. It felt so good to have the power, to be able to call the shots.

Without another word Fudge turned and left, I wasn't convinced though. Right before I turned I saw a small look of rebellion in the ignorant man. He'd be back, he'd be back to try and finish this. I'd be waiting; I let out a shrill laugh that I knew bordered on the edge of insane, I couldn't wait for Fudge to be back, most likely with reinforcements.

I couldn't wait to see the little bit of hope slip from his eyes, for him to know that I held all the pieces in this elaborate game of chess that he had tried to play with me. A game in which he was the underdog, little to his knowledge, a game he had began with the false hope that he would make it out alive. I knew that Fudge would die, I don't know how I knew, but I did. No, I didn't know if it was going to be me that was going to kill him, or if he would die by a complete accident, but he would die, eventually.

I knew my bright green eyes flashed with satisfaction at the thought of his death. That my body had not only metaphorically, but also physically stretched to a greater height. Finally, I could stand up straight; my full height making me almost as tall as Edward. Being taller than most girls for a majority of my life, I tended to shy away from my true height and other females in general when I was in my right mind.

Ever since I could remember, girls hated me, when I was younger I used to think that it was because I was a freak the way my uncle and aunt had told me so many times.

Only when I had entered my fifth year had I realized that the girls didn't hate me because I was a freak, but because I intimidated them. Even as a little girl I had long legs, legs that seemed to stretch for miles, I wasn't small and petite like most girls, and that thrilled the boys.

They loved the fact that I was a challenge, whether I meant to or not, they wanted me, and I had never noticed it before. Hermione was the only girl my age I could get along with, even Ginny was a challenge to get along with. As sweet and ethereally beautiful Ginny was, she still felt intimidated by me.

I finally remembered that I wasn't with just, Harry, and Ron like it normally was . We had an audience. If we had an audience we should entertain them. I was about to turn and look at my family, but Harry's arm on my shoulder stopped me. Irritated by him stopping me from turning, I wondered why he would stop me from looking at my dear family. When I met his eyes, they where nothing but a serious warning in them, and the spell was broken.

It was like I was zapped back in control of my own body, and I had realized what I had done. I had let the cruel monster out in front of my family, in front of my baby girl! How could I be this wreck less? She didn't care about Nessie; she would have killed my own daughter for the sake of being cruel!

What I had said in front of Fudge, the look in my eyes, Edward would have seen it through Fudge's eyes. He had seen what I had become; he had seen the monster that lays dormant inside me. How could I let him look at me knowing what I had just done?

No! I couldn't! I needed time to sort out my thoughts before I completely let down all my walls and allowed my family to finally see who, what I truly was.

Letting my eyes dart to Harry's, I was careful not meet any of my family's eyes; I knew he would know what I wanted. Harry nodded, saying without words that he would take care of things here.

I did the only thing that seemed rational to me at the time, I ran. I ran as far and as fast as my legs would take me.

"No, Edward, you won't catch her. You may be faster, but she knows this castle and its surrounding land a lot better than anyone alive." I heard Arthur's concerned voice before I was out of hearing range.

I know where I had to go; I just hoped he was still on Hogwarts grounds. I needed to fly with him. Flying would clear my mind, but flying competitively would make me feel even better. It was what I craved, it was what the blood of my family demanded; to win, even if it was a simple scrimmage.

turned my nose in the air, painfully aware that I looked like a dog, and sniffed. Knowing what he smelled like, I tested the air for the scent of broom, musk, and Telesko Vareno, his favorite traditional food. His scent coming from the direction of the pitch, the timing couldn't be anymore perfect.

Thankful that he hadn't left for home, I ran back to the dorms so fast that there was little chance anyone would see me. Quickly grabbing my broom, I raced to the Quidditch Pitch, praying he was still there, and that the smell wasn't from past practice on the field.

As I ran, I let my shoes slip of my feet, I had always preferred flying barefoot. I loved the feel of the wind on any open skin, it just seemed appropriate. Glad that I hadn't changed from my cotton shorts and tank top, I immediately located him.

He was near the left goal post, every time I saw him in the air he reminded me of an eagle soaring, so graceful and without mistakes, his eyes focused looking for its target. He was just like me, in the sense that we were both horribly clumsy on land, but the sky was our element. It's where we got to let our wings out and soar. I stood on the tips of my toes and cupped my hands to my mouth.

"Крум! Вие голяма тромава птица!" I shouted, my voice betraying how truly glad I was to see him.

Still, thoughts of what I had done, how I had endangered my family couldn't help but flit across my mind. It's what a combination of my brain combined with vampire venom does; it refuses to allow me to put a problem aside until I'm happy with the results, making me look at every angle over and over again, showing me what I did wrong. What I could have done better, the only way for me to turn this off is to fly.

I needed calm to be able to handle what my brain was throwing at me, and the plan that was beginning to hatch in my head. A combination of Quidditch and Krum was what brought the serenity to me, in ways nothing else could.

His broom stopped in the middle of an impressive dip-turn, the sharp moment showing he heard the nick name I had assigned him. His face broke into one of the smiles people rarely got to see. I knew he didn't like to show his teeth, which was the main reason he didn't particularly smile very often. There are only so many times a medical wizard can fix you teeth before it became permanent. I had warned him to be careful, but of course he wouldn't listen. Stubborn ass.

Krum and I were practically a single machine when it came to our thoughts about Quidditch, so I know full well what he was about to do. We had done it before, but now thanks to my granite hard skin I wouldn't even need to fear getting burned from the friction. He was almost next to me with a look of dire concentration on his face.

Just as he was next to me and speeding by I allowed my legs to leap so I could land perfectly side straddle on the broom. I let out a laugh of pure glee as I hugged him around his neck, he in return awarded me with a hearty chuckle.

When I let go I looked down and saw we were merely levitating in the air.

"My do I get the privilege of being honored with your presence?"

"Don't be silly you can see me whenever you want now that I'm back."

"But you have been avoiding everyone I hear, I didn't wish to disturb you."

"You know you can come find me when you want."

"It is good to know" he looked at me with a warm smile "So I see you underwent the vamparic transformation. How is it treating you?"

It made my heart soar that at least one of my friends was not taking my transformation for the worse

"Oh its amazing espically with my whole family and Edwa...what?"

I asked noticing his smile slip from his face, as soon as I mention Edward.

"It's nothing."

"Don't you lie to me Krum."

"Wee it's just I have heard unpleasant things regarding this Edward fello, and don't believe you should be with anyone who does not treat you correctly. I thought you were a strong, independent woman that would not allow any man to look down on her." he finished his little rant with a good old fashioned glare for good measure.

I took a deep breath and prayed for patience.

"And where on earth did you hear that from?" I asked through gritted teeth barly keeping my last inch of sanity.

He at least had the decency to look a little ashamed.

"Ah the big man, Hagrid...the say after you and your brother defeated Voldemort, he got drunk and told anyone who would listen what had happened."

Damn Hagrid, I'm going to have to talk to him about this. Though I probably shouldn't have expected anything different from Hagrid. I'm only shocked that it hadn't been Ron who had gotten that drunk and told the the world about my personal issues.

"Listen Krum, I know that you worry and I'm grateful that you care enough about me to inquire about this issue, but it's nothing. Edward treats me just fine. Hagrid is only talking about how Edward was protective during my non-magic using period that was necessary. you know how clumsy I am when I'm not flying, he was only trying to protect me."

I could still see doubt in his eyes though, even after I explained the circumstances. I knew this wouldn't be the last I heard about this issue, but now was not necessary.

"Krum will you just fly with me?" I almost begged him. I finally saw that he was going to give me my way, just one more push. "Krum, please, I really need it at the moment. He finally silently nodded his head and his lips split into a grin.

And we were of.

The wind rushing through my hair, hitting every single part of my visible skin, might possibly be one of the best feelings in the world, right up there with being close to Edward and holding my baby girl. When I flew it was as though I was in a completely different world. A world where nothing existed but, me, my broom, the balls, and my opponents. I could completely loose myself, I could force my brain away from the thoughts, facts, plans that infected my mind at all times.

To be able to do this, I thanked my father for that, he had gifted me and Harry with this amazing gift, this gift that allowed me to be free. It allowed me to escape it all, I was grateful to my father for that.

It was the only thing that I clung on to about him, after so much resentment. Since I had found out that they had chosen Peter as secret Keeper. I had a deep hate for my father, how could he be so stupid as to choose so wrongly. It had been his fault that everything that had gone wrong in my life had gone that way. He was to blame for not choosing Sirius instead. They would have lived, me and Harry would have had our parents instead of living with the Dursleys'. This is all I had clung on to in the memory of my father, it had festered and grown, until I could only remember the hate I had for him. I had blamed him for it all.

I had never shared this with Harry. Harry loved our father above all else, he idolized him, he would have hated me completely if he knew how much I had truly hate him.

It had changed when I went to Forks. There I had accepted the fact that my father had done everything in his power to save us. He had loved us and our mother, now I felt nothing but gratefulness that he was our father, that he and given everything to keep us safe.

Krum's game and mine continued for what could have been hours, I didn't keep count. I knew though, I couldn't stay here. I couldn't stay where it was safe, where nothing would hurt me. I needed to face what I had caused, I needed to face my demons. I stopped and looked over at Krum. He had sensed me stopping, I knew he knew that it was time. It was finally time for me to reveal what I had kept hidden inside me for years. I would finally let it out.

I waved my hand over indicating him to come over.

I needed something from him, I needed his help. Very soon the day would arrive when I would need his help and maybe Fleur's also, but he was the closest to me. While we had played out game, my brain had continued, unfortunately, to plot. Had worked out what I needed and who I needed for this to work out.

I was disappointed to find out during the game that thanks to what I could only assume was the vampire venom running in my system, my brain could no longer shut down. I was calm and relax but I could almost feel my brain ticking away at ideas.

I would need hours alone to be able to make this work. I would need help from both Ron and Hermione. Harry would have to be left in the dark about the whole plan for a while. If only his Damn Occlumency worked better I would be able to tell hi. Thank god both Ron and Hermione where so amazing at it. It had come as a sort of shock that Ron was able to control his mind as well as he could, I hadn't expected that from him.

Krum was now right in front of me. He stared at me for only a second before pulling me into a hug, words weren't needed at the moment.

I gave him a small peck on the cheek and whispered into his cheek "Soon"

I didn't look back as I flew towards the front door. Without missing a beat I fluidly slid of my broom and began my stride towards the castle.

I turned my head and saw the sunset, it caused me to have a genuine smile as I walked towards my new destiny.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Please review honestly how else am I suppose to learn?<p>

Love,

Anastasia


End file.
